Who Wants To Marry Edward Cullen ?
by oO-ECA-Oo
Summary: Bella se retrouve, à son insu, participante à une émission de télé-réalité. Le genre d'émission qu'elle trouve débile - surtout les participants -, et dont elle se moque toujours. Et pourtant...
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je suis enfin de retour et pour faire une belle entrée, je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction. **

**Pour toutes celles qui suivent mes autres fictions, pas d'inquiétude, je me remets tout de suite au boulot ! **

**Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez le thème de ma nouvelle histoire…**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Une fois toutes maquillées et vêtues de nos plus belles robes, nous allâmes dans le jardin. Nous nous plaçâmes en ligne devant la piscine de la magnifique villa californienne dans laquelle nous résidions temporairement.

Nous nous étions toutes mises sur notre 31 pour cette première soirée. Certaines n'y étaient pas allé de main morte sur le maquillage et les robes indécemment courtes. Cela faisait un mix entre clown et prostituée. La grande classe, quoi !

Après quelques minutes de patience, la présentatrice fit son apparition. Elle aussi était bien habillée pour l'évènement. Il se plaça de l'autre côté de la piscine, face à nous, derrière une espèce de pupitre.

_ Mesdemoiselles, bonsoir ! Dit-elle.

_ Bonsoir, répondîmes-nous toutes en cœur.

_ Comme vous le savez, reprit la présentatrice, vous avez toutes été sélectionnées pour participer à cette aventure. Je vous en rappelle les règles et le principe : vous êtes ici pour séduire notre beau et charmant célibataire Edward Cullen. Durant cette aventure, vous aurez toutes le droit à des rendez-vous avec votre prétendant et vous devrez chacune faire de votre mieux pour qu'il tombe sous votre charme.

La présentatrice fit une pause avant de reprendre.

_ Au fil du temps, Edward éliminera les candidates avec qui il aura le moins d'affinités pour au final choisir l'une des deux finalistes qui aura fait chavirer son cœur. N'oubliez tout de même pas que cette aventure à pour but une relation sérieuse car pour la plus chanceuse d'entre vous, il y aura à la clé un mariage de rêve avec notre beau prétendant, digne de celui d'une princesse. Les enjeux ne sont donc pas à prendre à la légère.

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau et nous regarda, jaugeant nos réactions.

_ Vous êtes prêtes pour l'aventure ?

Non.

_ Oui, dîmes-nous toutes ensembles.

_ Très bien, dans quelques instants Edward fera son entrée et vous pourrez, chacune votre tour, vous présenter. Tâchez de faire bonne impression. Que l'aventure commence !

Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que je foutais là ?

**

* * *

**

**Alors, prêtes à me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que la rentrée n'a pas été trop difficile pour celles qui ont repris le boulot ou les cours !**

**Aussi, je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ce début vous ait plu et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite. **

**Juste soyez indulgente pour ce chapitre, c'est une petite transition avant de passer aux choses sérieuses !**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse à la lecture…**

**Bon dimanche !**

**Bella POV**

**Flashback **

_ Alice ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague ?

Malheureusement, à voir Alice et Jasper littéralement se rouler par terre tellement ils riaient, je compris que c'était loin d'être une blague.

_ Comment vous avez pu me faire ça ? M'indignai-je.

Alice se tint les côtes et essuya ses larmes.

_ C'était trop tentant ! Dit-elle. Quand ils ont fait la description des candidates qu'ils recherchaient, ça m'a fait penser à toi. Je n'ai pas pu résister, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'ils te sélectionneraient, ria-t-elle.

_ Alors pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

_ C'est Jazz qui m'a poussé à le faire !

Je soupirai et levai les bras en l'air en signe de défaite.

_ Vous croyez vraiment que je vais participer à ce genre d'émission ? M'enquis-je.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Intervint Alice. Ça peut être marrant, faut s'amuser dans la vie ! Et puis, tu cherches l'amour, non ?

_ Oui, bien sûr ! C'est clair que c'est en participant à une émission où je devrais me crêper le chignon avec des poupées gonflables pour divertir un fils à papa que je vais trouver l'homme de ma vie ! Ricanai-je.

_ Bon…c'est vrai que vu comme ça, c'est pas très glorieux, admit Alice en riant. Mais ça peut avoir ses avantages !

_ Ah oui ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de participer à ce stupide jeu ?

_ L'argent ! S'enquit-elle. Tu n'imagines même pas combien il paye bien pour ce genre d'émission. Et après, tu deviendras célèbre !

Je ris.

_ Alice, soupirai-je. Tout ce que je deviendrais, c'est la risée des Etats-Unis, comme toutes les personnes qui sortent de ce type de jeu. Alors non merci, je crois que je me passerais très bien de cet argent et de cette « notoriété », dis-je en mimant les guillemets avec mes doigts.

Je voulu mettre un terme à cette conversation insensée mais c'était sans compter sur Alice.

_ De toute façon, je ne participerais pas ! Lançai-je. Je vais me désister et ils trouveront bien une autre fille pour me remplacer !

_ Tu rigoles ? S'enquit Alice. Non mais attend…

Et c'est reparti !

Etre l'amie d'Alice n'est vraiment pas de tout repos. Elle était très persuasive et savait comment mener les gens par le bout du nez. J'étais déterminée à ne pas participer à cette émission et pourtant…elle avait réussi à me faire flancher.

**Fin du flashback**

La voix de la présentatrice me tira de mes pensées.

_ Et maintenant, mesdemoiselles, voici celui que vous attendez toutes : le très charmant Edward Cullen.

Sous nos applaudissements, un homme sortit de la villa et vint se placer près de la présentatrice.

_Wow ! _

Euh…comment dire ? L'homme en question grand, élancé, et semblait musclé juste comme il le fallait. Il avait des cheveux de couleur cuivrée, savamment désordonnés. De là où je me trouvais, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer la couleur exacte de ses yeux mais son regard était hypnotisant. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, son nez droit, et sa mâchoire forte et carrée.

A vrai dire, ce mec n'était pas vilain. Mais alors vraiment, vraiment pas vilain. En plus, avec son costard et sa petite barbe de trois jours, il gagnait des points.

_Petite précision : je suis raide dingue des hommes en costard et avec une petite barbe. Je les trouve carrément sexy ! _

Je soupirai. C'est pas juste de me prendre comme ça par les sentiments !

Mais de toute façon, ça ne changeait rien à rien. Cet Edward Cullen aurait pu être le mec le plus beau et le plus sexy du monde, - je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas lui -, je ne me prendrais jamais à ce jeu stupide.

Il était hors de question que je fasse le moindre effort pour séduire ce fils à papa qui n'a rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de se créer une émission télé pour trouver la poupée Barbie de ses rêves.

Il ne pouvait pas faire des rencontres, partir en rendez-vous, comme le commun des mortels ?

Il n'était pas question que je me ridiculise dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de Monsieur. En regardant autour de moi, je remarquais que de toute façon, avec toutes ces fesses, lèvres et seins refaits, mes éventuelles tentatives de séduction seraient vaines. Je faisais vraiment pâle figure à côté de ce surplus de silicone.

Il est clair que Monsieur Cullen ne risque pas de poser les yeux sur moi. Et c'est tant mieux comme ça ! De toute manière, je n'étais pas là pour ça.

Je soupirai. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais là au juste, bordel !

_ Bonsoir, les filles.

Oh mon dieu ! Quelle voix ! Décidément, ce mec remontait de plus en plus dans mon estime.

_ Je voudrais d'abord toutes vous remercier d'être là, j'en suis vraiment très heureux.

Il s'arrêta pour nous observer une à une avant de reprendre.

_ Je peux déjà vous dire que les choix vont être extrêmement difficile à faire. Je ne vous connais pas encore mais vous êtes toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Ça s'annonce déjà compliqué pour moi, dit-il en souriant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Le discours typique du baratineur…Pourtant, j'étais pendue à ses lèvres à cause de son petit sourire en coin et sa voix de velours qui me faisaient frissonner malgré moi.

_ Dès aujourd'hui, reprit-il, j'aurais l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. Et comme vous le savez, le physique ne fait pas tout, alors au fil des jours, j'essayerai de découvrir laquelle de vous me correspond le plus, intellectuellement.

Intellectuellement ? La bonne blague ! Croit-il vraiment qu'il tombera sur une lumière dans cette émission ? Tout ce qu'il vient chercher ici, c'est une poupée Barbie à accrocher à son bras pour l'accompagner aux petites fêtes mondaines organisées par Papa et Maman. Puis, rien que le fait qu'il passe par une émission pour se trouver une femme montrait à quel son propre niveau intellectuel ne volait pas haut.

Bon, ok…vous devez vous dire que moi non plus, je ne dois pas être bien futée étant donné que je participe à cette émission ? Mais c'est totalement différent, c'est Alice qui m'a forcé la main…Je vous le jure !

Une fois qu'Edward eut fini son petit discours, la présentatrice reprit la parole.

_ Maintenant qu'Edward s'est présenté et vous a fait part de son projet, c'est à vous d'en faire de même, mesdemoiselles !

Nous devions nous avancer chacune notre tour et parler de nous. Génial !

La marche fût ouverte par Lauren, suivie par Jessica, Jane et enfin Tanya. Une belle brochette de poupées blondes dont les discours furent très intéressants et pleins de paroles profondes. Pour résumer, ces filles nous disaient qu'elles n'étaient pas passionnées par grand-chose, si ce n'est par leur petite personne.

Même si j'étais quelque peu exaspérée par ce genre de fille, je devais bien avouer une chose, elles étaient vraiment magnifiques. De longs cheveux blonds, de grands yeux bleus et d'interminables jambes de rêve.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Leah, Emily et Angela. Bien que la dénommée Leah ne me paraissait pas très commode, ces trois filles étaient celles qui me semblaient les plus…normales.

Leur discours étaient plus…enfin, ils étaient moins…vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Elles se sont présentées, point barre.

Lorsque mon tour arriva, je décidai d'en faire de même. Je m'avançai doucement vers le ponton qui surplombait la piscine, comme l'avaient fait les autres filles, en prenant bien soin de rester sur pieds.

Je ferais bonne impression, tiens, si je finissais dans la piscine !

Je me sentais mal. Je sentais les regards des autres filles dans mon dos, et je faisais face au regard perçant d'Edward Cullen et à celui de la présentatrice. Moi qui n'aimais pas attirer l'attention sur moi, c'était raté.

J'avais neuf paires d'yeux braquées sur moi et trois caméras qui me filmaient et me diffusaient sur tous les écrans des Etats-Unis. Discrétion assurée !

Je soufflai et mis fin à mes réflexions personnelles pour me concentrer. Je devais faire vite. Et mon discours devait être court, clair et concis. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai.

_ Je m'appelle Bella. Je viens de San Francisco et je suis étudiante en droit.

En effet, ça ne pouvait pas être plus court !

Sans plus de cérémonie, je tournai les talons et me précipitai pour reprendre ma place initiale près des autres candidates.

Lorsque l'étape des présentations arriva, enfin, à sa fin, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher.

_ Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous allez pouvoir retourner dans la villa et profiter tout ce qui vous a été préparé en l'honneur de cette première soirée. Edward vous tiendra compagnie et vous pourrez en profiter pour commencer à faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. La véritable aventure commence demain. Sur ce, bonne soirée !

_ Bonne soirée, répondîmes-nous toutes en chœur.

La présentatrice s'en alla. Edward se dirigea vers la villa, ouvrit la baie vitrée et attendit que nous rentrions toutes à l'intérieur avant d'entrer à son tour.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le grand salon qui a été complètement transformé pendant que nous étions dans le jardin. Il y avait une grande table, divers plats et des couverts. Il y avait quatre chaises de chaque côté, ainsi qu'une chaise réservée à Edward en bout de table.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la table et j'attendis que tout le monde s'installe avant de prendre place. Evidemment, toutes les filles essayaient de s'asseoir le plus près possible d'Edward. La seule place qui me restait était donc en bout de table, à l'opposé d'Edward.

Nous commençâmes à manger et les discussions allèrent bon train. Le petit groupe des quatre blondes s'était agglutiné autour d'Edward et les filles avaient monopolisé la parole durant tout le repas. Emily et Leah participaient aussi à la conversation mais elles étaient plus discrètes.

Quant à Angela et à moi, nous n'avions pas prononcé un seul mot de la soirée Même pas pour nous parler toute les deux. Malgré tout, j'avais tendu l'oreille et récolté des tas d'informations concernant Edward car les autres filles l'avaient bombardé de questions.

A la fin de la soirée, je savais qu'Edward avait 27 ans, que sa mère était décoratrice d'intérieur, son père chirurgien, et qu'il avait une grande sœur. Il avait vécu toute son enfance à Seattle avant de venir à Los Angeles pour poursuivre ses études. Aujourd'hui, il y dirige sa propre entreprise.

Beau parcours ! Il y en a qui ont de la chance.

Au bout de quelques heures, Edward finit par nous quitter. Ils nous salua une par une avant de partir. Il s'arrêta devant Angela et moi.

_ Vous avez été bien trop discrètes ce soir, les filles, dit-il de sa voix de velours. Il faudra que l'on remédie à cela dès demain.

Il se pencha ensuite pour nous faire la bise et j'ai bien cru que mes jambes allaient flancher lorsque son parfum envahit mes narines.

_C'est quand tu veux, où tu veux, beau gosse !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hi, everybody !_

_Dites donc, ça fait une éternité ! Désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre mais c'est bientôt les vacances alors je vais essayer de rattraper tout mon retard. _

_Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je tiens juste à remercier du fond du cœur celles qui me suivent ! _

_Bonne lecture ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Bella POV**

**Jour 1**

Je fus réveillée par le brouhaha crée par toutes les filles qui s'affairaient dans la chambre. J'entendais des gloussements, des chuchotements et des talons qui claquaient sur le sol.

L'inconvénient était qu'étant donné que nous dormions toutes dans une seule et même chambre, dès que certaines se réveillaient avant les autres, on était forcément dérangé.

Je roulais sur le côté et rabattis ma couette sur mon visage pour tenter de me rendormir. En vain. Je restai alors dans mon lit et écoutai ce qui se passait autour de moi.

_ C'est bon les filles, vous êtes prêtes ? Demanda une des filles à ses acolytes. Edward va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! Ajouta-t-elle toute excitée.

Je me rappelais soudainement où j'étais. Je repoussais ma couverture et me redressai vivement en cherchant des yeux l'horloge.

9h55 du matin.

_ Eh merde ! Grognai-je en bondissant hors du lit.

Edward était sensé arriver à 10h tapantes et évidemment, aucune de ces grognasses n'avait jugé bon me réveiller pour que je me prépare.

En me précipitant vers la salle de bain, je me remarquai que je n'étais pas la seule à être dans ce cas. Angela était encore dans un profond sommeil.

_ Angela ! Angela ! ANGELA ! Criai-je en la secouant.

C'est pas possible ! Soit elle avait un sommeil de plomb, soit elle était morte !

_ Quoi ? Geignit-t-elle finalement.

Dieu soit loué, elle était en vie !

_ Grouille-toi ! Toutes les autres filles sont déjà en bas et Edward arrive dans…3 minutes !

Elle sortit enfin sa tête de sous la couette et nous nous précipitâmes ensemble dans la salle de bain. Je pris la douche la plus rapide de toute ma vie, deux secondes top chrono.

Je retournai ensuite dans notre chambre et fonçai vers ma valise. N'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir à ma tenue, je pris ce qui me tombait sous la main. Un short en jean et un t-shirt noir. Ça fera largement l'affaire.

Angela me suivait de très prêt et nous nous poudrâmes rapidement le nez avant de se décider à descendre.

10h10. Pas mal !

_ Prête ? Demandai-je à Angela.

Elle acquiesça et nous quittâmes notre chambre en direction des escaliers.

_ Et au fait…merci de m'avoir réveillée, dit-elle.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse et nous descendîmes. Edward était déjà là, encerclé par toutes les filles.

Elles ne pouvaient pas le laisser respirer deux secondes ?

Les filles n'avaient toujours pas lésiné sur le maquillage et le choix de leur vêtements. Angela et moi observâmes nos tenues respectives qui paraissaient presque ringardes à côté des leurs. J'haussai les épaules et souris à Angela. Je ne comptais pas m'habiller en tenue de soirée tout les jours.

Personne n'avait remarqué notre arrivée, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward lève les yeux et nous sourit.

_ Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Je vous attendais pour partir.

Il vint nous saluer et nous demanda si nous étions prêtes.

_ Alors c'est parti ! Dit-il.

Angela et moi sortîmes les premières, puis Edward et les autres filles à notre suite. Edward s'arrêta et regarda avec étonnement les autres filles.

_ Excusez-moi, je crois que j'ai oublié de vous l'expliquer mais ce matin, j'emmène uniquement Angela et Bella avec moi, dit-il.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Intervint une des blondes.

_ Parce qu'hier soir, je ne leur ai pas parlé de la soirée et je leur ai promis de me rattraper aujourd'hui alors je les emmène pour que nous passions un moment ensemble.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire triomphant d'atteindre mes lèvres face aux regards noirs et méprisants des autres candidates. Je pris Angela par le bras et saluai fièrement mes « amies » d'un signe de la main.

_ A plus tard, les filles ! Lançai-je avant de m'engouffrer dans la voiture qui nous attendait devant la villa.

Après avoir déposé Angela, le voiture nous conduisit à notre lieu de rendez-vous. En fait, il s'agissait de tête à tête. Edward commençait par moi et une fois terminé, il irait retrouver Angela.

_ Tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Hum…non.

_ Tant mieux, moi non plus. Je t'emmène grignoter quelque chose.

Ce fût notre seule conversation durant le trajet. Il me sourit avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre et admirer le paysage de Los Angeles. Et moi, c'était son visage que je ne cessais d'admirer. Maintenant que j'étais vraiment très proche de lui, je remarquais qu'il était encore plus beau qu'il ne m'avait parut hier.

Il avait de longs cils dorés et des yeux verts, pétillants, dans lesquels ont voudrait plonger. Ses cheveux semblait doux et soyeux. Et puis, ses lèvres…elles étaient charnues et presque rouges.

Notre voiture s'immobilisa et me ramena, par la même occasion, sur terre. Je soufflai fortement et me dépêchai d'en sortir.

J'étais sensée détester ce mec et voilà que maintenant je m'extasiais sur le moindre trait de son visage !

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Bella ? Me demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

_Tu vois qu'il n'y a pas de quoi le détester, il semble plutôt gentil. Regarde, il s'inquiète pour toi ! _

Ce n'est pas que je le déteste mais je ne suis pas sensée l'apprécier, non plus. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je suis là pour…pour…je suis là pour quoi, déjà ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de me tourner vers Edward et de lui sourire.

_ Non, tout va bien.

Nous nous installâmes autour d'un café et de quelques viennoiseries. Edward se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la table et me sourit, son regard plongé dans le mien.

_ Alors, Bella. Parle-moi un peu de toi, dit-il. On a pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup se parler hier soir et ta présentation a été plutôt courte.

Euh…Je suis sensée dire quoi là ?

Dans ma présentation d'hier soir, j'avais déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je ne comptais pas m'étaler plus longuement sur ma vie, je ne voulais pas répondre à des questions trop personnelles. Alors comment parler de moi, sans parler de moi ?

Finalement, voyant que je ne réagissais pas, Edward reprit la parole.

_ Si je me souviens bien, tu es étudiante en droit, c'est ça ?

_ Oui, c'est ça ! Répondis-je. A l'université de San Francisco.

_ Et ça te plait ? Demanda-t-il. Tu as déjà choisi dans quelle branche tu aimerais te spécialiser ?

_ Oh, oui, j'adore ça ! Je vais me spécialiser dans le droit des enfants.

_ Intéressant. Je dirais même, impressionnant. J'ai tenté le droit pendant une année et c'était le désastre complet ! Rit Edward.

_ Vraiment ?

Notre conversation dériva donc sur nos études, ce qui ne fut pas pour me déplaire. Aucune information personnelle, que ce soit de ma part ou de la sienne. Et c'était tant mieux comme ça. Je ne voulais rien savoir de lui et je ne voulais rien raconter sur moi.

Une fois notre stock d'informations sur nos études épuisés, il mit fin à notre rendez-vous.

_ J'espère sincèrement que la prochaine fois nous aurons l'occasion de parler plus longuement et surtout d'autre chose que nos études, dit-il.

Je ne crois pas, non.

_ Oui, bien sûr, acquiesçai-je. J'espère aussi.

Nous retournâmes en voiture et juste avant que nous retrouvions Angela, il déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue. C'était à son tour d'aller en rendez-vous avec Edward. La voiture me déposa près de la plage de Santa Monica et les deux autres allèrent à leur rendez-vous.

Je marchais le long de la plage, dans mes pensées, profitant du beau temps et du magnifique paysage jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me récupérer.

Une fois de retour à la villa, Edward repartit aussitôt en nous disant qu'il reviendrait dans l'après-midi. Toutes les filles s'agglutinèrent autour d'Angela et moi pour que nous leur racontions nos rendez-vous.

_ Ça s'est très bien passé, fût ma seule réponse.

Ces pestes avaient le don de m'horripiler. Je ne supportais de voir ne serait-ce que leurs têtes. Voyant qu'Angela et moi n'en dirions pas plus sur nos rendez-vous, elles retournèrent toutes à leur activité favorite : s'amasser devant le miroir de la salle de bain pour se recoiffer et se remaquiller. A croire qu'elles ne faisaient que ça de leur journées.

En début d'après-midi, la présentatrice fit son apparition et nous invita à toutes la rejoindre dans le jardin. Angela et moi nous y rendîmes les premières et les autres filles ne rejoignirent après avoir changé de tenue pour la quatrième fois de la journée.

Une fois regroupées autour de la piscine, la présentatrice prit la parole.

_ Bonjour, mesdemoiselles.

_ Bonjour, dîmes-nous toutes en cœur.

_ Bon, Edward va nous rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre, alors en attendant, je vais un peu vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer. Aujourd'hui, trois d'entre vous vont avoir la chance d'aller en rendez-vous avec Edward, mais il est encore un peu trop tôt pour qu'il choisisse lui-même les filles avec qui il va partir donc pour vous départager vous allez devoir relever un petit défi.

Nous nous échangeâmes toutes des regards.

_ Rassurez-vous, reprit la présentatrice, ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Il ne faut juste pas être peureuse ! Les plus rapides et les plus courageuses auront droit à un tête à tête avec Edward. Maintenant, retournez-vous.

Nous nous retournâmes toutes et nous vîmes 8 petites tables alignées les unes à côté des autres. Sur chacune des tables se trouvait une boîte noire. Nous nous en approchâmes et chacune de nous de plaça devant une table.

_ Tout ce que vous avez à faire, dit la présentatrice, c'est de passer votre main dans la boîte et de piocher le papier qu'il y a dedans. Sur ce papier figurera le destination de votre rendez-vous avec Edward.

_ C'est tout ? Dit l'une des blondes.

_ Oui, c'est tout.

A ce moment-là, Edward ne rejoignit dans la jardin et resta en retrait.

_ Prêtes ? Demanda la présentatrice.

Toutes les filles acquiescèrent, leurs mains au-dessus de la boite. J'échangeai un regard suspicieux avec Angela. Il ne fallait être débile pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ces boites mais les autres ne semblaient pas en avoir conscience.

_ Partez !

Les filles plongèrent toutes leurs mains dans leur boîte alors que je fixai la mienne. La seconde d'après elles crièrent toutes en même temps, en retirant brusquement leurs mains de leur boite.

_ Quelle horreur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce truc ! Cria la dénommée Tanya.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward et la présentatrice se moquer discrètement. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Angela et haussai les épaules. De toute façon je n'allais pas perdre ma main, même s'il y avait un truc bizarre dans ma boite.

Je plongeai alors ma main sans réfléchir mais je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en sentant un truc frais et gluant recouvrir ma main. Je farfouillai quelques seconde avant d'enfin sentir un papier. Je le saisis et ressortis rapidement ma main avant de brandir fièrement le papier, suivie par Angela puis par Emilie.

Nous étions les trois premières à avoir récupéré notre papier tandis que les autres hésitaient encore à replonger leurs mains dans leur boite, même si maintenant ça ne servait plus à rien.

_ Stop ! Cria la présentatrice. C'est terminé ! Les filles qui partent en rendez-vous avec Edward sont donc Angela, Emilie et Bella. Vous pouvez lire votre petit papier.

J'ouvris le mien et y lus « jet-ski ». Je souris et relevai la tête. Je croisais le regard d'Edward, il me sourit. Je crus fondre tellement il était craquant. Puis j'eus un éclair de lucidité. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?

N'avais-je pas dit que je ne me prêterais pas à ce jeu ? Et voilà que je rougissais comme une tomate parce que le fils à papa m'avait adressé un sourire et que j'allais faire du jet-ski avec lui. Pathétique !

_ Est-ce que je peux céder ma place à quelqu'un ? Lançai-je subitement.

_ Pourquoi donc ? Demanda la présentatrice.

Mon regard se riva à nouveau sur celui d'Edward. Il fronçait maintenant les sourcils.

_ Euh…eh bien…je suis déjà allé en rendez-vous ce matin alors je pense qu'il serait plus…juste de laisser ma place à quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Oh, très bien, répondit le présentatrice.* Dans ce cas, à vous de choisir qui va prendre votre place.

J'observai les autres filles autour de moi.

_ Tanya.

* * *

*_On va appeler la présentatrice : Victoria. Parce que j'en ai marre de l'appeler "la présentatrice". :)_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Hello, les girls !_

_Ca fait un baille que j'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre ici ! C'est maintenant que je me rends compte à quel point ça m'a manqué. _

_Mais bon, c'est toujours le même problème. Les cours, les partiels, enfin bref…la vie qu'on a en dehors de , quoi ! =)_

_Sinon, je remercie du fond du cœur les lectrices qui me suivent toujours et qui attendent patiemment mes nouvelles publications !_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Les petites hostilités commencent…mouahaha !_

_Enjoy ! ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Bella POV**

_ Tanya.

_ Etes-vous bien sûre de votre décision, Bella ? Insista Victoria.

Je résistais difficilement à l'envie de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers Edward avant de répondre.

_ Certaine, répondis-je en concentrant mon attention sur Victoria.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant - peut-être pour laisser encore un peu de temps pour changer d'avis - puis reprit la parole.

_ Bien, dit Victoria. Dans ce cas, Emily, Angela et Tanya, allez-vous préparer pour votre activité et rejoignez ensuite Edward dans le hall d'entrée.

Les trois filles désignées nous quittèrent. Tanya, souriant de toutes ses dents, passa devant moi sans un merci, ni même un regard.

Sale garce.

Angela, quant à elle, m'interrogea du regard. Je lui souris et lui fis un clin d'œil, lui faisant comprendre que tout allait parfaitement bien. Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers la villa en compagnie des deux autres candidates.

Victoria les suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus visibles, avant de reporter son attention sur nous.

_ Quant à vous, mesdemoiselles, dit-elle en s'adressant à toutes les candidates restantes. On se retrouve demain. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Nous saluâmes toutes en cœur Victoria et Edward, avant de nous diriger à notre tour vers la villa. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et observais Edward qui nous suivait du regard en écoutant distraitement ce que Victoria lui disait.

Nous montâmes dans notre chambre où nous retrouvâmes Emily, Angela et Tanya en plein préparation. Tanya s'était transformée en voiture volée. Je la regardais en secouant la tête et espérais secrètement que toutes ses couches de maquillage dégoulineront dès qu'elle entrera en contact avec l'eau.

Et comme à son habitude, Tanya faisait dans l'étalage. Nous participions toutes, que nous le voulions ou non, à ses essayages et nous avons eu le droit de la voir défiler dans une dizaine de bikinis.

« Comment vous trouvez celui-ci ? Et celui-là ? Il met bien en valeur ma poitrine ? Et mes fesses ? Je veux lui faire perdre la tête, à Edward ! »

Angela et moi nous regardâmes en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que les groupies de Tanya commentaient ses tenues. Je soupirais. Cette fille avait le don de m'énerver rien que quand je posais les yeux sur elle.

Le retour des filles de leur rendez-vous n'arrangea en rien mon humeur. J'en avais plus qu'assez d'entendre Tanya piailler. Nous avons eu le droit à un compte-rendu détaillé de sa sortie avec Edward.

« Mon dieu, qu'il est beau ! Il a un corps de rêve ! Et j'ai caressé ses tablettes de chocolat ! » Et j'en passe…

LA. FERME.

Entendre Angela me dire qu'elle avait passé un merveilleux moment avec Edward ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Au contraire, j'étais très contente pour elle. Mais lorsque c'était Tanya…je ne sais pas, ça m'irritait au plus haut point.

Et repenser au fait que c'était moi qui aurais dû être à la place de cette garce, à « faire perdre la tête à Edward », n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula, pour ma part, dans le ruminement et la mauvaise humeur. Le lendemain, c'était quartier libre. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de Victoria, ni d'Edward, avant la fin de l'après-midi.

Comme d'habitude, nous nous étions réunis autour de la piscine à leur arrivée.

_ Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles, dit Victoria.

_ Bonsoir.

_ Comme l'a souligné hier, Bella, reprit Victoria. Vous n'avez pas toutes l'occasion de passer un moment avec Edward car vous n'êtes pas sélectionnées, alors que d'autres le sont à plusieurs reprises. Pour remédier à ce problème, nous avons mis en place un nouveau système de rendez-vous. Un jour, vous irez en rendez-vous avec Edward individuellement, et un autre jour collectivement.

Victoria s'arrêta un instant pour voir si nous avions toutes saisis. Puis elle reprit.

_ Et aujourd'hui, c'est rendez-vous collectif. Edward vous invite toutes à une soirée au « New Moon », un club qui vient d'ouvrir récemment en ville. Alors mettez-vous sur votre 31 et surtout, je parle en particulier pour celles qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'aller en rendez-vous seule avec Edward, c'est le moment de vous montrer et de lui prouver que vous êtes peut-être celle qui lui faut.

Après un petit instant de silence, Victoria nous invita à aller nous préparer et à rejoindre Edward dans le hall d'entrée.

Je n'étais pas très portée boîte de nuit, et le regard que me lança Angela me fit comprendre qu'elle était dans le même cas que moi. Les autres filles, par contre, étaient aux anges. Elles se précipitèrent dans la chambre pour sortir leurs plus belles tenues. C'était un véritable concours de « Qui aura la jupe la plus courte et le haut le plus décolleté ».

Angie et moi décidâmes tout de même de faire un effort vestimentaire pour l'occasion. Mais comparé aux autres candidates, nous avions l'impression d'être trois fois trop habillés. Enfin…ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Une fois arrivés au club, nous fûmes directement conduis dans le carré VIP qui se trouvait à l'étage. Plusieurs box surplombaient la piste de danse. Nous prîmes place dans un box tout au fond de la salle. Edward s'était installé au centre de la grande banquette et nous avons failli assisté à la 3ème guerre mondiale pour savoir qui allait se placer juste à côté de lui.

Ce furent finalement qui Jessica et Tanya qui encerclèrent Edward. Ce qui ne me surprit pas, d'un côté, mais ce qui m'irrita tout de même un peu. Nous autres filles nous étions assises de part et d'autre de Jessica et de Tanya.

En observant tout le monde, je souris légèrement. Voir Edward assis au milieu et entouré de toutes ces filles me faisait penser à tous ces clips qu'on voit toujours à la télévision, où le chanteur est constamment entouré de chaudasses surexcitées qui se trémoussent autour de lui. Il ne manquerait qu'Edward se mette à chanter et le tableau serait parfait.

On nous servit des boissons et les conversations allèrent bon train, même si Tanya et ses acolytes, Jessica, Lauren et Jane, monopolisaient toute l'attention et la parole. Ce qui, une fois encore, n'était pas étonnant. Je profitais du fait que l'attention d'Edward soit accaparée pour l'observer plus attentivement. Il fallait avouer que sa beauté était vraiment à couper le souffle. Il avait un vrai visage d'ange. Parfait. Je n'imagine même pas le reste…

Les autres filles discutaient entre elles, Angela et moi en fîmes de même. Nous nous amusions bien, mais nous avions plus l'impression de passer la soirée entre nous qu'avec notre « prétendant ».

_ Edward, danse avec moi ! Lança soudainement une voix.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner vivement et de fusiller du regard Tanya dont j'avais reconnu la voix nasillarde. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi mais dès que Tanya parlait ou s'approchait d'un peu trop près d'Edward, une pointe de colère m'envahissait.

C'était comme si je me sentais menacée par elle, comme si elle était ma concurrente directe. Ce qui est était complètement absurde étant donné que je ne veux pas réellement participer au jeu.

Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de suivre Edward des yeux, se dirigeant vers la piste de danse. Tanya se dépêcha de suivre le mouvement, non sans s'être retournée vers nous pour nous gratifier de son sourire faux qui ne signifiait rien d'autre que « emmerdez-vous bien ici pendant que je vais m'éclater avec le beau mec là-bas ».

Je me redressai légèrement et observai Edward et Tanya à l'œuvre sur la piste de danse. Elle était littéralement pendue à son cou et lui était littéralement perdu dans son décolleté qu'elle lui avait fourré sous le nez. Tanya frottait un peu trop son corps contre celui d'Edward, à mon goût. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Edward semblait apprécier. Plus qu'apprécier, même ! Ce qui ne manqua pas de m'énerver davantage.

Mais en même temps, à quoi je m'attendais en participant à ce genre d'émission ? Qu'Edward soit à la quête d'une âme pure qui lui corresponde spirituellement ?

Une belle blonde plantureuse se trémoussait contre lui, évidemment qu'il apprécie ! Lui, tout ce qu'il cherche c'est une poupée bien foutue qui n'ait d'yeux que pour lui. Avec Tanya, il était servi. Il est clair qu'à ce niveau là, elle était la candidate parfaite.

Petit à petit, les autres candidates se joignirent à eux sur la piste. Lorsque Tanya daigna enfin relâcha Edward, elle revint s'asseoir, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Je vais lui faire ravaler, moi, son sourire !

_ Ce mec est raide dingue de moi, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant. Et il me l'a bien fait comprendre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Je la fixai en haussant les sourcils. Puis brusquement, je bondis sur mes pieds. Et sans même m'en rendre compte, je dévalais les escaliers pour rejoindre la piste de danse. Je vais montrer à cette garce de Tanya qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle qui peut attirer l'attention.

Je me faufilai au milieu de tous les corps jusqu'à atteindre Edward et les autres filles. Il était en train de danser avec Jessica. Je plissai les yeux et m'avançai d'un pas décidé.

Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, Edward se détacha de Jessica et me gratifia d'un irrésistible sourire en coin.

_ Tu danses ? Me proposa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et allai aussitôt m'engouffrer dans ses bras qu'il tendait vers moi, au moment où une musique de zouk débutait. Je sentis Edward poser une de ses mains au creux de mes reins, me plaquer fermement contre lui et glisser une de ses jambes entre les miennes.

Brusquement, j'eu l'impression que la température avait augmentée de quinze degrés. La sensation de l'avoir si proche de moi était grisante. Je pouvais observer son visage parfait d'un peu plus près, ses lèvres pleines ne m'ont jamais parues aussi tentantes qu'à cet instant. Et j'étais comme asphyxiée par son doux parfum.

J'étais merveilleusement bien dans ses bras. Et cette sensation de bien-être se décupla lorsqu'il se mit à déhancher son bassin langoureusement contre le mien. Je me laissai immédiatement entraînée et calquai mes mouvements à ceux d'Edward. Je n'avais jamais dansé de zouk mais Edward semblait être plutôt expert en la matière. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer meilleure personne pour mon premier essai.

Nous dansâmes ainsi, serré l'un contre l'autre et les yeux dans les yeux, durant trois chansons. Moi qui avait ça uniquement dans le but de provoquer Tanya, je ne regrettais absolument pas. J'aurais bien voulu rester ainsi indéfiniment.

Au moment où je voulus me séparer d'Edward, je croisai une dernière fois son regard et je fus soudainement mue par une envie - je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et posai mes lèvres près de la commissure de ses lèvres.

_ Merci pour cette danse, dis-je rapidement comme pour justifier mon geste.

Mais avant que je ne puisse bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre pour m'éloigner, Edward prit mon visage en coupe et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Prise de court, je ne répondis pas à baiser tandis que je sentais ses lèvres se mouvoir contre les miennes. Après quelques secondes, et face à mon manque de réactivité, Edward prit une dernière fois ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes avant de se détacher de moi.

Il m'embrassa ensuite une dernière fois chastement avant de me libérer complètement. Nous nous observâmes quelques instants, sans rien dire, avant que je ne tourne les talons et que je ne m'éclipse, sous les regards inquisiteurs de certaines candidates qui devaient nous épier depuis un moment.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Coucou, tout le monde !_

_Ça fait un baille que je suis pas venue par ici ! J'espère que vous allez bien depuis tout ce temps…_

_Pour celles qui se demandaient si j'allais revenir un jour, et bien me revoilà ! Je reprend cette histoire et je compte me concentrer exclusivement sur celle-ci pour le moment, avant de continuer les autres. _

_Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à **Mela Cullen** pour la correction de ce chapitre._

* * *

**Bella POV **

L'esprit encore embrumé par ce qui venait de se passer sur la piste de danse, je remontai vers le box et retrouvai Angela. Elle me lança un regard suggestif et un sourire en coin, me signifiant qu'elle avait elle aussi été témoin de la scène. Je levai les yeux au ciel et secouai la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à dire sur le sujet.

Nous nous contentâmes donc de bavarder pendant que les autres candidates défilaient pour aller danser chacune leur tour avec Edward. Ce dernier finit par nous rejoindre au box pour inviter Angela à danser, la seule qui n'avait pas encore passé un moment avec lui.

Elle me lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, les joues rouges, et je lui fis un clin d'œil alors qu'elle se laissait entraîner par Edward.

Pour le coup, je devais bien avouer qu'Edward gagnait des points. Il avait bien compris qu'Angela était assez réservée et qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'imposer et à se faire remarquer, contrairement à toutes les autres candidates, alors c'était lui qui faisait un pas vers elle.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement. Je n'eus plus l'occasion d'approcher ou de parler à Edward. Non pas que j'avais véritablement essayé. Je m'étais contentée d'observer ce qui se passait autour de moi, rencontrant de temps à autre, le regard perçant d'Edward.

Le retour en fin de soirée se fit dans un silence complet. Edward nous avait déjà quitté, après nous avoir salué à la sortie de club, il était parti de son côté alors qu'une limousine nous attendait pour nous raccompagner à la villa.

L'ambiance dans la voiture n'était pas au beau fixe. Nous nous contentions de nous jeter des regards, sans décrocher un seul mot. Pour certaines, il n'était pas nécessaire de dire quoi que ce soit, leurs yeux parlaient pour elles.

Une fois de retour à la villa, Angela me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans le jardin, à l'écart des autres filles.

_ Il t'a embrassé ! Me lança-t-elle.

_ Qui ça ? Dis-je avec ce que j'espérais être de la désinvolture.

_ Edward, voyons ! Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. De qui veux-tu que je parle d'autre !

_ Ah…je crois que oui, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

_ Oh allez, arrête de jouer à la fille totalement désintéressée ! Tu es la première fille qu'Edward embrasse ! S'enquit-elle.

_ Oui, la première d'une loooongue lignée !

_ Première quand même ! Rit Angela. Tu devrais être contente ! Non mais plus sérieusement, je suis sûre que ce baiser signifie quelque chose pour Edward…

_ Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Répondis-je. Ça signifie qu'il commence à tester la marchandise qu'il a en magasin et que j'étais la première à lui tomber sous la main.

Angela ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour protester mais elle fût interrompue pour l'arrivée de Tanya.

_ Bella, y'a cette enveloppe pour toi, dit Tanya en me la tendant avec un sourire crispé.

Je pris l'enveloppe et attendit qu'elle s'en aille avant de rediriger mon attention sur la lettre.

_ Allez, ouvres-là ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! S'impatienta Angela.

J'admirai l'élégance avec laquelle mon prénom était écrit sur l'enveloppe, avant de la retourner et de l'ouvrir rapidement.

J'en sortis une petite feuille et Angela passa sa tête par-dessus mon épaule pour en lire le contenu avec moi.

« _Attrape ton maillot de bain et ta crème solaire, demain on passe l'après-midi à la plage ! _»

_ Ha ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! S'exclama Angela. Il ne t'a pas embrassé pour rien ! Je crois qu'il commence à succomber à ton charme, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

_ Pff, quel charme ! Pouffais-je. Il m'invite juste à un rendez-vous, comme il doit le faire avec chacune de nous ! Si ça n'avait pas été moi, une autre aurait été à ma place.

Angela leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et soupira.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Bella ? Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me contredire à chaque fois que je te dis un truc ?

_ Et toi, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de toujours tirer des plans sur la comète ?

oOo

Le lendemain, j'avais l'impression que l'enthousiasme d'Angela m'avait légèrement contaminé. Je m'étais levée du bon pied et je pouvais même presque dire qu'il me tardait de retrouver Edward. En même temps, qui n'aurait pas hâte de le retrouver ?

Ne sachant pas exactement à quelle heure le rendez-vous était fixé, je décidais de me préparer assez tôt. Mon maillot de bain, une robe et le tour était joué. Ce fût aux alentours de 14 heures qu'une voiture se gara devant la villa.

J'attrapai mon sac, descendis au salon, accompagnée d'Angela, et trouvais les autres filles pendues à la fenêtre.

_ Elle est pour qui la voiture ? Demanda Tanya à ses acolytes.

_ Pas pour toi, en tout cas ! S'enquit joyeusement Angela alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée. Amuse-toi bien ! Me dit-elle. Et lâche-toi un peu, ça ne te fera pas de mal !

Sur ces derniers conseils, elle me poussa vers la porte qu'elle referma immédiatement derrière moi. Je me retournai et me dirigeai lentement vers la voiture.

Je devais bien avouer que j'étais légèrement stressée. Edward et moi ne nous étions pas reparlés depuis le baiser d'hier soir. J'espérais juste qu'il ne remette pas le sujet sur le tapis. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de vouloir revenir dessus. En même temps, il n'y a avait pas vraiment grand-chose à dire dessus.

En me voyant arriver, le chauffeur ouvrit la portière et je le remerciai en m'engouffrant dans la voiture. Je tournai la tête vers Edward et tombai sur ses magnifiques yeux verts et son sourire en coin. Nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire.

Ça commençait à devenir sérieusement gênant là. Voyant qu'il n'avait l'intention de parler, je décidai de briser le silence.

_ Salut.

_ Bonjour Bella, dit-il de sa voix suave.

Après un autre moment de silence, je finis par détourner le regard, puis la tête. C'était quoi cette manie de fixer les gens sans rien dire ?

Le trajet jusqu'à la plage se fit en silence. J'essayai de ne pas tourner la tête vers Edward, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter des regards en coin. Je remarquai qu'il avait toujours la tête tournée vers moi et que son sourire en coin était toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

_ Quoi ? Finis-je par lâcher.

_ Rien, rit-il. Pourquoi ?

Je plissai les yeux et au moment où j'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, la voiture s'arrêta et le chauffeur vint ouvrir la porte du côté d'Edward. Ce dernier sortit de la voiture et me tendit la main pour que je le suive.

Nous étions à la plage de Santa Monica. Elle était bondée. Edward et moi marchâmes un moment sur la plage jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un bon endroit où nous installer. Nous posâmes nos affaires sur deux chaises longues qui se trouvaient côte à côte. Je m'assis sur le côté, tournée vers Edward, attendant qu'il s'installe à son tour.

Il se plaça juste devant et avant que je n'aie le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Edward tira sur son t-shirt et le passa par-dessus sa tête. Juste là. Sous mes yeux.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je savais déjà qu'il était beau à tomber par terre et qu'il était bien bâti. Tanya nous l'avait tellement rabâché. Mais je peux vous assurer que le voir se déshabiller devant soi, ça fait un tout autre effet. Je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler son torse du regard.

Il avait les épaules larges et des bras musclés. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau au moindre de ses mouvements. Mes yeux suivirent la ligne de son torse, légèrement recouverte de poils, jusqu'à son ventre parfaitement musclé. Je suivis ensuite la fine ligne de poils qui partait de son nombril et se glissait sous son short.

_Putain de short._

_ Alors Bella, comment tu vas depuis hier soir ? Demanda Edward, me tirant de ma contemplation.

Il s'installa sur la chaise longue, juste en face de moi, et un magnifique sourire en coin se peignit sur ses lèvres.

_ Hum, ça va merci…Et toi ?

_ Parfaitement bien, dit-il en souriant encore plus.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de me demander ce que je devrais dire ou faire, je vis Edward enfiler sa paire de lunettes de soleil et s'étendre sur la chaise longue. Je retirai alors ma robe et m'empressai de faire comme Edward. Sauf que je n'avais pas de lunettes alors je me contentais de m'allonger.

Puis je sentis Edward tirer sur ma chaise longue, la rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit collée à la sienne.

_ C'est pas mieux comme ça ? Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Son souffle chaud me fit frissonner. Je tournai la tête vers lui et acquiesçai, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Il resta un instant la tête tournée vers moi et je finis par détourner le regard. Je ne voyais pas où est-ce qu'il regardait à cause de ses lunettes et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

_ Bella, soupira-t-il. Je crois qu'on a vraiment un problème et il faut qu'on y remédie au plus vite.

Je fronçai les sourcils et tournai la tête vers Edward.

_ Quel problème ? Demandai-je.

_ Il faut vraiment que tu saches je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le crois, dit Edward.

_ Quoi ? J'ai jamais dit que tu étais stupide !

Son sourire en coin se dessina de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

_ Je sais bien que tu ne l'as pas dit mais tu le penses tellement fort que je le verrais presque écrit sur ton front.

J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

_ Je…C'est faux ! J'ai jamais pensé ça…

Edward retira ses lunettes et haussa un sourcil, me faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne me croyait pas vraiment. Je n'avais quand même pas dit qu'il était stupide à haute voix, si ? Je m'en serais souvenu.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Demandai-je.

Il se tourna sur le côté pour se retrouver face à moi.

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, ça se voit sur ton front. Quand je t'observe au milieu des autres filles, j'ai l'impression qu'on t'a juste parachuté ici et que tu ne sais même pas comment t'as fait pour te retrouver là. Tu regardes partout autour de toi comme si tu étais dans une autre dimension et qu'on avait tous trois têtes. J'ai tort ? Demanda-t-il.

Là pour le coup, j'aurais préféré qu'il remette ses lunettes. Ça m'aurait évité de voir ses yeux verts me transpercer. Voyant qu'il jouait la carte de la franchise, je décidai d'en faire autant.

_ Non, tu as tout à fait raison, répondis-je. A vrai dire, j'ai été inscrite à mon insu par quelqu'un qui sait pertinemment que je trouve ce genre de jeu complètement…

_ Stupide ? Compléta Edward.

Nous rîmes tous les deux.

_ Oui, c'est un peu ça, ris-je. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu crois vraiment que tu vas trouver la femme de ta vie dans un jeu comme ça ? Tout ça, c'est que du bidon…

_ Pourquoi tu es restée alors ? Tu sais que tu as le droit de te retirer de la course.

_ Bonne question…j'y ai plusieurs fois songé mais, je sais pas…je crois que je commence à me prêter au jeu, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

J'omis bien évidemment de lui dire que le fait qu'il ressemble à un dieu grec ait pesé sur la balance. Edward se redressa et s'assit en face de moi.

_ Très bien alors on va faire un truc, dit-il. Maintenant que tu as décidé de rester, il va falloir que tu joues vraiment le jeu. Tu vas me laisser une chance de te montrer qui je suis vraiment et à ce moment-là tu jugeras par toi-même si je suis aussi superficiel que ce tu penses ou non.

J'étais sur le point de répliquer mais Edward m'intima de me taire.

_ Tu me laisseras aussi apprendre à te connaitre, parce que jusqu'ici tu es la seule dont je ne sais presque rien. On est d'accord ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Ok, dis-je en répondant au magnifique sourire qu'il m'adressait.

_ Ça veut aussi dire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, si je te choisis ou si tu gagnes un défi pour un rendez-vous, tu ne devras plus céder ta place à Tanya ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. On joue le jeu, d'accord ? Dit-il en tendant la main vers moi.

_ Marché conclu.

Je tendis à mon tour ma main pour serrer la sienne.

_ Et tu sais, reprit-il. Même dans des circonstances comme celles-ci, on peut faire des rencontres inattendues…

Je souris et acquiesçai. Edward profita de ma main dans la sienne et de mon inattention pour me tirer de ma chaise. Il se leva et me balança sur son épaule, m'arrachant un cri de surprise.

_ Bon, on va s'amuser un peu maintenant ! dit-il en courant vers l'eau.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Me revoilà pour le nouveau de cette fiction ! _

_Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis contente de voir que beaucoup d'entre vous sont toujours là pour me suivre, même si je tarde un peu…ok, un peu beaucoup ! ^^_

_Deux d'entre vous m'ont signalé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans l'ordre des chapitres, je vous en remercie ! Je précise donc qu'il s'agissait juste d'une fausse manip de ma part, le chapitre 1 s'est retrouvé à la place du 4, et inversement. Mais maintenant tout est revenu en ordre !_

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus, bonne lecture ! _

_Merci à __**Melacullen**__ pour la correction de ce chapitre._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Cette semaine avait été riche en rebondissements et en surprises, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Et à mon grand étonnement, je trouvais que la semaine avait défilé à toute vitesse. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer.

Mais qui disait fin de semaine, disait aussi soirée d'élimination. La tension était palpable dans la villa aujourd'hui. Toutes les candidates redoutaient l'élimination.

Personnellement, je ne savais pas quelle attitude avoir par rapport à cette soirée. On m'aurait demandé ça au début de l'aventure, j'aurais peut-être répondu que j'aurais été contente de quitter l'émission. Du moins, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

Mais là, j'étais quelque peu partagée. Il y avait d'abord Angela. Cette fille était tout simplement adorable. Je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir connu dans d'autres circonstances mais notre rencontre était un des points positifs de cette émission. Je serais vraiment triste de devoir la quitter, ou de la voir partir, surtout qu'avec les autres ce n'était pas vraiment le grand amour.

Et puis, ne nous voilons pas la face, il y avait aussi Edward. Je me souviens encore de toutes les mauvaises choses que je pensais de lui au départ. Mais j'avais appris qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas se fier aux apparences. Et puis, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, comme on dit !

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que tout compte fait, Edward valait peut-être le coup de prolonger mon séjour ici. Pour le savoir, la seule chose à faire était de continuer l'aventure.

En réalité, c'était surtout que depuis le rendez-vous d'hier avec Edward, j'étais comme sur un petit nuage. Non…dit comme ça on dirait que je suis complètement accro à lui, ce qui est totalement faux ! C'est juste qu'il se pourrait qu'il soit un peu plus intéressant que ce que je croyais.

En attendant le moment de la soirée, nous nous étions toutes attelées au rangement de nos valises. Je n'avais jamais compris, et ne comprenais toujours pas, pourquoi ils faisaient toujours ça dans toutes les émissions de ce genre. Demander à tous les candidats de ramasser leurs affaires, alors que seule une personne allait quitter l'émission.

Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement attendre de savoir qui allait quitter le jeu ? Comme ça, seule la personne éliminée irait ramasser ses affaires et ça éviterait à tout le monde d'avoir à chaque fois à remballer et déballer leurs affaires. Enfin bon, passons.

En début d'après-midi, Edward fit son apparition. Il était venu nous chercher pour que nous passions le reste de la journée tous ensemble avant la soirée d'élimination. C'était notre toute dernière chance pour faire encore impression avant qu'Edward ne choisisse laquelle de nous il voulait voir partir.

Durant le trajet en voiture, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir légèrement inquiète. Et si c'était moi qu'il faisait partir ? C'était tout à fait probable, comme il me l'avait dit hier, j'étais celle qui s'était la moins investie dans le jeu. Alors pourquoi me garderait-il alors qu'il y avait 7 autres filles prêtes à jouer le jeu ?

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'Angela me tira par le bras que je remarquais que nous étions arrivés à destination. La voiture était garée près de la plage de Santa Monica. Nous descendîmes tous et rejoignîmes l'Ocean Front Walk.

Le décor était magnifique. Les belles maisons d'un côté, le sable et la mer de l'autre, et entre les deux, un passage bétonné où les piétons et cyclistes se promenaient.

Edward était en tête de groupe, entouré par Jessica, Jane et Tanya, suivi de très près par Lauren, Leah et Emily. Angela et moi fermions la marche.

Nous marchâmes le long de la plage pendant un moment. Je discutai de tout et de rien avec Angela, tout en baladant distraitement mon regard en direction d'Edward qui était occupé à faire rire les filles qui l'entouraient.

J'avais eu l'occasion de le voir torse nu hier, mais même habillé, il faisait toujours le même effet. Il portait une chemise bleue et un jean brut, et il était tout simplement parfait.

Je remarquai que nous nous dirigions vers le Santa Monica Pier. Il s'agissait d'un énorme ponton qui surplombait la mer, où l'on pouvait trouver des tas de choses, telles que des petites boutiques, des restaurants et même un petit parc d'attraction.

Nous nous avançâmes et nous mêlâmes à la foule qu'il y avait. J'observai tout autour de moi alors que nous avancions. Le paysage était magnifique.

Nous entrâmes dans le Pacific Park, où se trouvaient des vingtaines d'attractions. Nous étions amusés à jouer aux jeux qui étaient proposés dans des petits stands. Edward avait même gagné des petites peluches pour chacune d'entre nous.

Il nous invita ensuite à le suivre et à monter à bord de la grande roue qui se trouvait tout au bout du ponton. C'était magnifique, nous étions au-dessus de la mer et on pouvait voir le soleil se coucher à l'horizon.

Dès notre retour à la villa en fin de journée, la tension se fit de nouveau très vite ressentir. La plupart des filles étaient étonnamment très silencieuses, ce qui pour une fois n'était pas pour me déplaire.

En début de soirée, Victoria nous rendit une petite visite. Elle nous expliqua qu'un dîner nous avait été spécialement préparé à l'occasion de la soirée d'élimination. Malheureusement, Edward n'allait pas se joindre à nous pour ce dîner.

Et ce dîner fût une véritable horreur. Le repas en lui-même était délicieux mais l'ambiance laissait à désirer. Nous étions toutes les 8 autour de la table, à manger en nous regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient ceux des fourchettes et des couteaux qui claquaient contre les assiettes.

Dieu merci, dès le dîner terminé, Victoria nous demanda d'aller nous préparer avant l'arrivée d'Edward, mettant fin par la même occasion à cette torture.

Nous montâmes toutes en direction de nos chambres et la bataille commença pour savoir qui allait monopoliser la salle de bain en premier.

Une petite heure plus tard, Victoria nous demanda de descendre. Comme lors du premier jour, nous avions toutes revêtu nos plus belles robes pour la soirée. Angela m'avait gentiment prêté une de ses robes, une robe bustier bleu nuit sur laquelle j'avais flashé.

Une fois toutes dans le salon, nous suivîmes Victoria dans le jardin. Il y avait des lumières de partout qui se reflétaient dans la piscine et des bougies étaient disposé de chaque côté du petit pont qui surplombait la piscine. L'atmosphère était douce, romantique et chaleureuse.

Nous nous plaçâmes toutes de l'autre côté de la piscine. Victoria prit place près du pupitre derrière lequel se trouverait bientôt Edward. Sur ce pupitre était disposée une grande boite où 7 colliers étaient étendus.

Victoria nous expliqua qu'Edward nous demandera d'avancer jusqu'à lui et qu'il offrira un collier à chacune des candidates qu'il souhaite voir continuer l'aventure. Ce fût justement à ce moment-là qu'Edward arriva.

Il s'était lui aussi mis sur son 31 pour l'occasion et avait troqué son jean et sa chemise contre un costume, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il se plaça derrière le pupitre, aux côtés de Victoria.

_ Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles, dit-il.

Nous le saluâmes toutes en chœur.

_ Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en entendant certaines des filles glousser comme des collégiennes. Bon d'accord, j'avoue avoir légèrement souri lorsqu'il a dit ça. Mais c'est tout.

_ Comme vous le savez, continua-t-il, ce soir nous arrivons à une étape assez délicate de l'aventure, à savoir les éliminations. Malheureusement, cela fait partie des règles du jeu. Mais avant de procéder aux choix, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. Cette semaine à vos côtés a vraiment été très agréable. Je suis ravi d'avoir fait la connaissance de chacune d'entre vous.

Il s'arrêta un instant, le temps de nous éblouir avec un de ses sourires, avant de reprendre son petit discours.

_ Vous avez toutes des personnalités très différentes mais tout aussi attachantes les unes que les autres. Malheureusement, ce soir je vais devoir faire un choix difficile et me séparer de l'une de vous. Je vais vous demander chacune votre tour d'approcher et à celles que j'aimerais voir continuer l'aventure, j'offrirai un de ces colliers. Mais, pour quelque raison que ce soit, vous avez tout à fait le droit de le refuser.

Il nous regarda les unes après les autres et resta silencieux un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait.

_ Emily, peux-tu approcher s'il te plait ? Finit-il par demander.

Soudainement, je sentis mon cœur battre un petit peu plus vite. Ça y est, il commençait à faire ses choix.

Emily s'avança, traversa le petit pont au-dessus de la piscine et se plaça devant le pupitre où se trouvait Edward.

_ Emily, j'ai passé de très agréables moments avec toi cette semaine et j'espère avoir l'occasion d'en passer d'autres.

Edward prit un des colliers et s'approcha d'Emily.

_ Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'accepter ce collier ?

Emily se dépêcha d'accepter. Edward lui attacha le collier autour du cou avant de la remercier et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ce fût ensuite au tour de Lauren et Jane d'être appelées. Edward leur offrit à toutes les deux un collier qu'elles s'empressèrent d'accepter.

_ Angela, si tu veux bien venir s'il te plait.

Je tournai immédiatement la tête vers elle. Je vis ses joues se colorer et elle me glissa un petit regard avant de s'avancer, je lui adressai un petit clin d'œil et un sourire.

Ce fût avec plaisir que je vis Angela recevoir un collier. Malgré sa timidité, Edward souhaitait la connaître davantage et pour ça, je lui en étais reconnaissant. Angela valait vraiment le coup qu'on apprenne à mieux la connaitre.

Je vis mon espoir diminuer lorsque Jane s'avança vers Edward, suivie par Tanya, pour recevoir un collier.

Il ne restait plus que Leah et moi. Jusqu'ici, je pensais encore avoir ma chance, mais là, les jeux étaient faits.

_ Bella, tu veux bien approcher ?

Il allait de toute évidence choisir Leah. Ce que je veux dire c'est que toutes les autres ont saisis les opportunités qui leur étaient offertes pour apprendre à connaitre Edward et pour vraiment jouer le jeu. Moi j'avais fait tout le contraire.

_ Bella !

Je levai les yeux vers Edward qui me fit signe d'approcher. Oh.

Je lançai un coup d'œil furtif vers Leah, qui regardait droit devant elle sans bouger, avant de m'avancer. Alors c'était moi qui restais ?

Je traversai le petit pont et me plaçai devant Edward. Si ça se trouve, il m'avait simplement appelé pour me dire que je devais quitter l'aventure et de cette façon, il clôturerait la soirée en offrant le dernier collier à Leah.

_ Bella…comment dire ça, commença Edward.

Voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ! Il voulait m'éliminer et il ne savait pas comment me le dire. C'est bon, je suis une grande fille, je m'en remettrais.

_ Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Est-ce que tu acceptes ce collier ? Demanda-t-il en prenant le dernier collier et en s'avançant vers moi.

Oh.

_ Euh…oui, oui, je crois, bredouillai-je.

_ Tu crois seulement ? Dit-il en souriant et en haussant les sourcils.

Il me passa le collier autour du cou avant de me refaire face. Il s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

_ On vient juste de conclure un marché, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser partir maintenant, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de poser ses lèvres contre ma tempe.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres. Nous échangeâmes un dernier regard avant qu'il ne me remercie et ne m'invite à rejoindre les autres candidates.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Bonsoir, bonsoir !_

_Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews, ça fait énormément plaisir ces messages d'encouragement et de soutien. Ainsi pour vos alertes et mise en favoris ! Je suis vraiment contente que vous appréciez mon histoire jusqu'ici, j'espère que ça continuera encore un petit moment ! ;)_

_Plusieurs personnes m'ont parlé de la présence des caméras dans ce jeu. En effet, j'ai légèrement tendance à ne pas m'attarder sur ce détail (je tâcherais d'y remédier) mais elles sont bien là. Pour toutes les sorties, soirées d'élimination et autres activités, les caméras sont toujours là sauf si le cas contraire est précisé, bien sûr. _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Passez une bonne semaine et à très vite ! _

_Merci à __**Melacullen**__ pour la correction de ce chapitre._

* * *

**Bella POV**

C'était donc Leah qui nous avait quitté. Après lui avoir donné les raisons de son choix, Edward avait raccompagné Leah jusqu'à la voiture qui allait l'emmener à l'aéroport. Elle prit à peine le temps de nous saluer avant de partir.

Après cela, Edward ne s'était pas attardé non plus. Il avait passé quelques minutes de plus avec nous avant de nous saluer et de s'éclipser à son tour. A peine avait-il franchi la porte que nous nous dirigeâmes toutes vers notre chambre pour aller nous coucher.

Le lendemain, une atmosphère étrange planait toujours au-dessus de la villa. A voir les têtes d'enterrement des filles, on aurait dit que quelqu'un était mort. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, faut s'en remettre !

Bon d'accord, je sais que je dis ça parce que j'ai été choisie pour rester, mais elles aussi alors elles devraient être remontées à bloc pour repartir du bon pied cette semaine.

Heureusement, au cours de la journée, l'atmosphère sembla peu à peu s'alléger. En particulier lorsque Victoria arriva dans l'après-midi.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Je pense que vous commencez à comprendre comment notre système fonctionne. Aujourd'hui, c'est donc rendez-vous individuel. Edward n'arrivant toujours pas à vous départager, nous allons de nouveau procéder par élimination.

Victoria nous invita à la suivre dans le jardin où étaient placés 7 pupitres. Nous nous plaçâmes chacune derrière un pupitre et la présentatrice resta en face de nous.

-Le défi d'aujourd'hui est assez simple. Vous trouverez devant vous des buzzers, je vais vous poser plusieurs questions et les trois d'entre vous qui comptabiliseront le plus de points auront la chance de passer un moment en tête à tête avec Edward.

Nous nous rapprochâmes toutes de nos pupitres, les mains à proximité du buzzer.

-Bien, le thème du quizz ne pouvait pas mieux tomber vu que nous y sommes, il s'agit du cinéma hollywoodien. Vous êtes prêtes, mesdemoiselles ?

Nous acquiesçâmes.

-Alors c'est parti, première question : comment se nomme le personnage joué par Humphrey Bogart dans 'Casablanca' ?

Dès que j'avais entendu Victoria commencer à prononcer 'Casablanca', je m'étais précipité sur mon buzzer. J'avais vu ce film une bonne dizaine de fois, je le connaissais sur le bout des doigts.

-Rick Blaine ! Répondis-je.

-Bonne réponse pour Bella. Maintenant, question suivante : Comment s'appelle la fille de Rhett Butler et Scarlett O'Hara dans 'Autant en emporte le vent' ?

Le titre du film m'avait de nouveau fait réagir, je buzzai même si je ne me souvenais plus de la réponse à ce moment-là. Pourtant je savais que je connaissais la réponse, je l'avais sur le bout de la langue.

-Oui, Bella ? Dit Victoria, voyant que je ne répondais pas.

-Hum…Bianca ? Non, non, non ! Bonnie…oui, Bonnie !

-Bonne réponse ! Je vois que vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui, riait-elle.

-Euh, excusez-moi ? Intervint Tanya. Ces films datent de l'an zéro, on pourrait pas avoir des questions sur quelque chose de plus récent ? On est en 2011 quand même, Hollywood c'est plus comme ça ! S'indigna-t-elle.

Victoria leva les yeux au ciel et rit.

-Oui, ça arrive, Tanya, ça arrive. Tenez, voilà pour vous : dans le film 'Invictus', qui joue le rôle de Nelson Mandela ?

-Ah ! S'écria Tanya en buzzant comme une forcenée. Je l'ai vu ce film ! C'est avec Matt Damon !

Voilà quelque chose d'étonnant. J'avais du mal à imaginer Tanya aller voir ce genre de film. Mais arrêtons de juger les gens, après tout je ne savais rien d'elle. Hormis le fait que c'était une petite garce.

-Oui d'accord, mais qui joue le rôle de Nelson Mandela ? Répéta Victoria.

-Bah Matt Damon ! Insista-t-elle en continuant à s'acharner sur son buzzer. A moins que ce soit Brad Pitt? Dit Tanya, pensive. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup tous les deux je trouve…Quoi que maintenant Brad a sa grosse barbe et ses cheveux longs…

Dites-moi que je rêve…

-Non Tanya, j'ai demandé l'acteur qui joue Nelson Mandela…

-C'est Morgan Freeman ! Intervint Angela.

-Merci Angela, soupira Victoria.

Je soupirai moi aussi. Tanya finit tout de même par se rattraper en répondant correctement à deux questions, l'une sur 'Le diable s'habille en Prada' et l'autre sur 'La revanche d'une blonde'. Plus cliché, tu meurs.

J'avais de nouveau fait mon apparition lors d'une question sur 'Quand Harry rencontre Sally' - c'était mon film fétiche - et une autre sur Clint Eastwood, me permettant de remporter ce quizz haut la main. J'étais suivie de très près par Jane, puis Tanya.

oOo

Jane venait de revenir de son rendez-vous avec Edward. J'eus à peine le temps de l'entendre s'extasier sur le merveilleux moment qu'elle avait passé en compagnie d'Edward que c'était déjà mon tour d'y aller. J'étais la dernière.

Angela me fit un clin d'œil et me souffla un « amuse-toi bien » en haussant un sourcil de façon suggestive. Je levai les yeux au ciel alors que Victoria m'invitait à aller rejoindre Edward dans la voiture qui attendait devant la villa.

Le chauffeur était, comme à son habitude, près de la portière pour l'ouvrir. Je le remerciai et grimpai dans la voiture. Edward arborait, comme toujours, un petit sourire en coin.

-Bonsoir, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Bonsoir, Bella, répondit-il. J'espère que tu as faim, on va aller dîner.

-Oui, avec plaisir.

Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant fût très rapide. Il s'agissait d'un petit restaurant italien appelé « Bella Italia ». Dès que nous mîmes les pieds à l'intérieur, nous fûmes accueillis très chaleureusement.

Un serveur d'une cinquantaine d'années vit nous saluer et nous installa à une table, tout au fond du restaurant. Edward tira ma chaise pour que je m'installe avant d'aller se placer en face de moi.

Je m'assis et observai tout autour de moi. Le restaurant était vraiment très charmant, les murs étaient en pierre et couverts de tableaux représentant divers paysages de l'Italie. Les tons étaient chaleureux, la lumière était légèrement tamisée, l'ambiance était très romantique.

Les autres clients mangeaient et discutaient calmement, tandis qu'une douce musique flottait dans l'air. Le décor était vraiment parfait. Le seul hic était les deux caméramans qui tournaient dans le restaurant pour nous filmer.

-Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ? Me demanda Edward, me tirant de mes pensées.

-Et bien…plutôt bien, c'était une journée comme une autre. Et toi ?

-C'était un peu chargé mais jusqu'ici ça va, répondit-il.

Le serveur revint vers nous et nous tendit deux menus. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vint prendre notre commande. Edward avait choisi des lasagnes et moi des raviolis aux champignons.

A peine avait-il disparu, le serveur était de retour pour nous servir un verre de vin et un petit apéritif. Une fois certain que le serveur était définitivement parti pour un bon moment, Edward se pencha et posa ses coudes sur la table.

-Alors Bella, parle-moi un peu de toi, me demanda-t-il.

-Oh non, j'aime pas cette question ! Soupirai-je.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je suis pas vraiment du genre à m'étaler sur ma vie alors quand on me pose ce genre de question, je me contente de dire un truc du genre « Je m'appelle Bella et j'ai 21 ans » ce qui, je trouve, résume assez bien la situation.

Edward rit.

-Bon, je vais aller moi-même à la pêche aux infos et poser les questions dans ce cas, dit-il.

-Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe.

-Très bien, quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh ! C'est quoi cette question bidon ? M'indignai-je.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est bidon ? Je veux apprendre à te connaitre, le seul moyen que j'ai d'obtenir une réponse à ces questions, est que je te les pose. Je peux pas les inventer.

-Bon d'accord, t'as raison. C'est le bleu, et toi ?

-Marron.

-Marron ? Dis-je en plissant légèrement le nez.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi encore le problème avec le marron ? Rit-il.

-Je sais pas, c'est juste que c'est pas très joyeux comme couleur.

-Oui, je sais j'étais pas non plus très fan de cette couleur, mais j'ai récemment changé d'avis.

C'est à ce moment-là que le serveur refit son apparition, nos assiettes à la main. Il nous souhaita bon appétit et s'éclipsa. Je commençai à picorer dans mon assiette en attendant la prochaine question d'Edward.

-On va faire un truc, dit-il. A partir de maintenant, c'est toi qui va poser les questions parce qu'apparemment les miennes n'ont pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de succès.

-Ok, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement dans la vie ? Demandai-je.

-Je dirige une agence de pub.

-Waouh. Ça fait longtemps ?

-Non, tout juste un an.

-Et ton agence tourne toute seule pendant que t'es ici ?

-J'ai créé cette agence avec mon meilleur ami, alors elle est entre de très bonne mains pendant mon absence. Et toi alors, tu es étudiante en droit à San Francisco, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Et tu as toujours vécu à là-bas ?

-Non, je viens d'un petit coin perdu de l'état de Washington. Je suis à San Francisco uniquement depuis mon entrée à l'université.

-Et ton ancienne ville ne te manque pas ?

-Non, pas vraiment. J'étais même plutôt contente de partir. Et toi, tu as toujours vécu à Los Angeles ?

-Non, je viens d'Alaska et je suis aussi arrivé ici pour mes études. Je ne suis jamais reparti depuis.

Le jeu des mille et une questions dura tout le temps du repas. J'avais fini par apprendre que son meilleur ami, avec qui il avait créé son entreprise, était aussi son beau-frère car il avait épousé la grande sœur d'Edward. Toute sa famille avait quitté l'Alaska pour venir vivre en Californie.

Je lui avais aussi parlé de ma famille, du fait que j'étais fille unique et que mes parents étaient divorcés. Je lui avais même parlé d'Alice, étant donné que c'était à cause - ou grâce, c'est selon - à elle que je me trouvais dans cette émission.

Une fois le dîner terminé, l'heure de quitter le restaurant arriva. Je devais avouer que j'aurais bien aimé prolongé ce moment. C'était vraiment agréable de discuter avec Edward et d'en apprendre davantage sur lui. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. J'attendis Edward à l'entrée, tandis qu'il réglait la note. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard et nous quittâmes le restaurant.

La voiture nous attendait déjà dehors. Nous nous en approchâmes, Edward tendit la main pour m'ouvrir la portière mais il s'arrêta soudainement.

-Avant de rentrer, ça te dirait de faire une petite balade ? Me proposa-t-il.

-Oui, avec plaisir, souris-je.

Edward alla dire deux mots au chauffeur, puis nous allâmes nous balader. Nous longeâmes la rue du restaurant, puis nous tournâmes à l'angle et nous nous retrouvâmes près de la plage. La nuit était déjà bien tombée et le temps commençait à se rafraichir.

Je frissonnai légèrement et me frottai les bras pour me réchauffer. Edward remarqua mon geste et se dépêcha de retirer sa veste pour la poser sur mes épaules. Je me retins de justesse de ne pas prendre sa veste et de la renifler tellement elle sentait bon.

-Merci, lui dis-je. Mais tu risques d'avoir froid toi aussi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais très bien.

J'acquiesçai et détournai mon regard vers la mer. J'observai les vagues s'échouer sur le sable lorsque je sentis la main d'Edward se glisser dans la mienne. Immédiatement, un sourire -que j'espérais discret- se peignit sur mes lèvres.

J'attendis que ce sourire idiot disparaisse de mes lèvres avant de reporter mon regard vers nos doigts entrelacés. Puis je levai les yeux vers Edward.

-Quoi ? Me dit-il, sur la défensive. On s'est déjà embrassés, je peux au moins juste te tenir la main, non ?

Je ris.

-Tu m'as entendu me plaindre de quoi que ce soit ? Demandai-je.

-Non, t'as rien dit mais ton regard en disait long.

-Mon regard ne disait absolument rien du tout, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si, là tu vois il a encore essayé de dire quelque chose.

-Mais laisse mon regard tranquille ! Dis-je en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Edward rit et secoua la tête.

-J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, finit-il par dire après un moment de silence.

-Moi aussi.

-Et tu sais ce qu'on pourrait faire pour qu'elle se termine en beauté ? Demanda-t-il.

-Quoi donc ?

Il se tourna vers moi et posa sa main libre sur ma joue. Il se pencha doucement vers moi et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

En effet, il avait raison. La soirée se terminait en beauté. Ce moment était tout simplement parfait et rien ne pouvait venir gâcher cette sensation. Rien, sauf la voix d'un cameraman criant un « c'est dans la boite ! », me rappelant que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir, bonsoir !_

_Je passe en coup de vent pour un nouveau chapitre, d'ailleurs je m'excuse pour la petite attente ! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos superbes reviews et votre soutien ! Ca fait vraiment très plaisir._

_J'ai lu dans certaines reviews qu'Edward donnait l'impression d'être un peu trop intentionné envers Bella et moins vers les autres candidates. Mon avis, c'est que l'histoire est uniquement du point de vue de Bella donc forcément, on a que sa version et son expérience de l'histoire. On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe durant les autres rendez-vous d'Edward. Il est peut-être tout aussi intentionné, voire même plus avec les autres..._

_Je ne pensais pas faire d'autres points de vue dans cette histoire, mais c'est une idée que je peux envisager._

_Je tiens également à remercier infiniment Melacullen, une formidable bêta._

_Sur ce je file et je vous laisse à la lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Bella POV**

La voiture me déposa devant la villa. C'est avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres que je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Même si notre baiser c'était terminée de façon assez…brutale, je dirais.

Je retrouvai Angela assise dans le salon et les autres filles étaient dans les différentes pièces de la villa. Lorsqu'Angela leva les yeux de son magazine, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire de toutes mes dents. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé près d'elle en soupirant de bien être.

_ Oulala, je sens qu'il y en a une qui est en train de gravement succomber au charme de notre cher Edward, rit-elle.

_ J'ai passé une bonne soirée, dis-je simplement.

_ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon alors, raconte ! S'impatienta-t-elle.

oOo

Juste au moment où nous nous apprêtions à aller nous coucher, Victoria arriva à la villa et nous demanda de la rejoindre dans le salon.

_ Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles. Il est assez inhabituel que je vienne pour déranger à une heure si tardive mais je suis ici pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Du moins, pour trois d'entre vous…

Nous échangeâmes toutes un regard avant de reporter notre attention sur Victoria.

_ Edward a choisi trois d'entre vous pour que vous partiez avec lui pendant 3 jours à San Francisco. Alors Tanya, Angela et Bella allez vite ramasser votre sac. Demain matin à la première heure, une voiture sera là pour vous emmener à l'aéroport.

A San Francisco ! La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit était Alice. Je me demandais si j'aurais le droit de la voir pendant que je serais là-bas.

Puis ce fût le tour de millions d'images de moi en compagnie d'Edward dans les rues de San Francisco de se bousculer dans ma tête.

Je sentis Angela me donner un coup d'épaule et je tournai la tête vers elle. Elle haussa ses sourcils de façon suggestive et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

_ Sur ce, je vous laisse retourner à vos occupations. Passez une bonne nuit et à demain, nous salua Victoria avant de s'éclipser.

Alors que nous remontions en direction de notre chambre, les autres filles s'extasiaient sur la chance que nous avions de partir à San Francisco avec Edward. Je ne vous le fais pas dire !

Je devais bien avouer que j'étais plus que contente d'avoir été choisie parmi les 3 filles, surtout quand on repense à la façon dont notre soirée s'était si merveilleusement bien terminée.

_ Dis, c'est pas de là que tu viens, San Francisco ? Me demanda Angela.

_ Si ! Je suis contente, ça commençait à me manquer !

_ Génial, tu me feras visiter comme ça !

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, Angela et moi nous attelâmes immédiatement au rangement de nos sacs. Tanya en faisait de même de son côté. Nous allâmes ensuite directement nous coucher.

oOo

C'est à 5 heures tapantes du matin que Victoria vint nous réveiller en fanfare. Une voiture devait venir nous chercher aux alentours de 6h30 pour nous emmener à l'aéroport et que nous attrapions le vol de 7h45.

Tout juste le temps de se bousculer dans la salle de bain, d'enfiler des vêtements et d'avaler un petit morceau que Victoria nous appela de nouveau pour la retrouver dans la salon.

_ Mesdemoiselles, il me reste quelques petites choses à vous dire avant que vous ne partiez. Comme vous partez pour 3 jours, Edward a décidé qu'il consacrera une journée pour chacune d'entre vous. Il vous fera lui-même part de son choix quant à la personne qu'il souhaite voir en premier. Vos soirées seront consacrées aux sorties collectives.

Victoria se leva et nous en fîmes de même.

_ Votre voiture vous attend dehors. Profitez-bien de ce petit séjour improvisé. Considérez-vous comme privilégiées, les autres filles n'auront probablement pas la même chance que vous de passer autant de temps en compagnie d'Edward. Sur ce, amusez-vous bien.

Victoria nous escorta jusqu'à la voiture et nous salua une dernière fois.

_ Edward vous attendra à votre arrivée à l'aéroport, nous dit-elle.

Nous saluâmes et la voiture démarra aussitôt. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions à l'aéroport. Nous retrouvâmes comme prévu Edward qui était déjà arrivé. Il vint à notre rencontre et nous salua.

_ Merci d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner, dit-il.

Comment on aurait pu refuser une telle proposition ?

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la zone d'embarquement et Edward en profita pour nous donner à chacune notre billet d'avion.

Je lisais le billet pour savoir quelle était notre porte d'embarquement et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je tirai sur la manche d'Angela pour attirer son attention et lui montrai ce que j'avais lu.

Sa mâchoire en tomba presque et elle vérifia sur son billet pour voir s'il y avait la même chose d'écrit.

_ En première classe ! Chuchota-t-il avec excitation. Mon dieu, ce mec est génial !

Je ris doucement et lui intimai de se taire pour ne pas qu'on nous entende. A l'intérieur de l'avion, nous fûmes accueillis comme des rois. Enfin, comme des reines et un roi…

Je n'avais vu le côté première classe que dans des films, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est mille fois plus impressionnant en vrai. Il y avait énormément d'espace, contrairement à la classe économique, car il y avait très peu de sièges. Mais les sièges étaient énormes !

Le vol se passa tranquillement, à rattraper notre sommeil, et ce fût assez rapide. Aux alentours de 9 heures, nous atterrîmes à San Francisco. Une voiture nous attendait déjà devant l'aéroport et nous conduisit à l'hôtel où nous allions séjourner ces quelques jours.

Je regardai avec un grand sourire les rues familières de San Francisco défiler à travers la vitre de la voiture. Ça faisait tellement du bien de revenir ici. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que j'étais partie mais ça me manquait tout de même énormément.

Après le coup de la première classe, j'aurais dû m'y attendre mais j'eus tout de même le souffle coupé en voyant dans quel hôtel on nous emmenait. En plein Union Square, le cœur de San Francisco.

Edward nous demanda de patienter un instant le temps qu'il aille régler quelques formalités et en quelques minutes, il était de retour. Il nous tendit les clés de notre suite. Oui, j'ai bien dit 'suite'.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur et Edward nous accompagna jusqu'à notre suite. Il nous indiqua l'étage et le numéro de la chambre où il se trouvait en cas de nécessité.

_ Angela, je passe te chercher dans une heure, dit-il avant de nous saluer et de quitter la chambre.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, je me retournai en souriant vers Angela et la poussai vers nos sacs.

_ Allez, va vite te faire belle !

oOo

Ce n'est qu'au moment où la porte se referma sur Angela que je me rendis compte de la situation. Je me retrouvais en tête à tête avec Tanya.

Je profitai du fait qu'elle soit dans la salle de bain et allai m'allonger tranquillement sur l'un des lits. Quelques minutes plus tard, je la sentis rebondir sur le lit à côté de moi.

_ On s'est pas beaucoup parlé toutes les deux depuis le début de l'aventure, je trouve, dit-elle.

_ Vraiment ? Répondis-je en gardant les yeux fermés.

_ Ouais, dit-elle. Alors dis-moi, ça se passe bien avec Edward ?

_ Parfaitement bien, merci. Et toi ? Me sentis-je obligée de demander.

_ C'est plus que parfait ! soupira-t-elle.

_ Génial, dis-je en feignant l'enthousiasme.

Je l'entendis rire doucement.

_ Je ne devrais sûrement pas vous dire ça, reprit-elle, après tout je ne voudrais pas vous démoraliser, mais je crois que les jeux sont déjà faits.

Je tournai la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

_ Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis sa préférée, mais Edward m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il m'appréciait. Beaucoup. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-elle en souriant.

Je la regardai en haussant les sourcils.

_ Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurais déjà demandé qu'il vous élimine toutes d'un coup mais on doit respecter les règles du jeu alors je vais devoir attendre qu'il vous vire une par une.

Je ne pus empêcher un rire de m'échapper en entendant ses propos. Elle semblait vraiment très sûre d'elle.

_ Si tu veux un conseil, je ne m'enflammerais pas aussi vite si j'étais toi, lui dis-je.

_ Et si toi aussi tu veux un conseil, je ne me ferais pas trop d'illusions à ta place, répliqua-t-elle.

Sur ces belles paroles, elle se leva du lit. Je levai les yeux au ciel et secouai la tête, même si au fond je savais que ces paroles ne me sortiraient plus de la tête.

oOo

En début de soirée, Angela refit son apparition avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour en la voyant. Elle se précipita vers moi et me tira du lit.

_ Je voudrais bien tout te raconter mais on a pas le temps, dit-elle. Edward repasse nous chercher dans une heure, on sort tous les quatre.

Nous allâmes donc nous préparer. Alors que nous étions toutes les trois devant la grand miroir de notre salle de bain, je croisais le regard de Tanya. Je soupirai. Je remerciai Dieu et Edward de m'être retrouvée avec Angela et non pas une des autres acolytes de Tanya. Il y aurait certainement eu du crêpage de chignon dans l'air.

J'enfilais une petite robe noir et pris une veste. Une heure pile plus tard, Edward frappa à la porte. Nous nous rendîmes à la voiture qui nous conduisit au restaurant où nous devions dîner.

Encore une fois, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être surprise lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes devant le restaurant. Je connaissais ce restaurant. Je n'avais jamais eu la chance d'y aller, d'abord à cause des prix et aussi parce qu'on dit qu'il faut plusieurs semaines d'attente pour avoir une table, mais il était réputé pour être un des meilleurs restaurants de San Francisco.

Le dîner se déroula parfaitement bien, malgré la petite animosité qui régnait entre Tanya et moi, la bonne humeur était en rendez-vous. Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser cette garce gâcher ma bonne humeur avec ses balivernes.

Vers la fin du repas, Edward nous invita chacune notre tour sur la petite piste de danse près de laquelle un orchestre jouait.

Nous quittâmes le restaurant et regagnâmes la voiture. Le chauffeur nous attendait avec la portière ouverte. Angela s'engouffra la première dans la voiture, suivie par Tanya, puis Edward et enfin moi.

Bercée par la voiture et par la nuit, je sentais la fatigue commencer à me gagner. Je posai ma tête contre la vitre et regardai les rues défiler. C'est à ce moment-là que je sentis la main d'Edward se poser sur ma cuisse et son souffle chaud près de mon oreille.

_ Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Souffla-t-il.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et souris en acquiesçant. Il me sourit à son tour. Ce n'est que lorsque nous arrivâmes près de l'hôtel que sa main chaude se détacha de ma cuisse.

Edward nous raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de notre suite et nous souhaita bonne nuit. Je suivis Tanya et Angela dans notre chambre, mais Edward me retint par le poignet avant que je ne puisse franchir la porte.

_ Je passerais te chercher demain à 10 heures, dit-il doucement.

_ D'accord, répondis-je.

_ Bonne nuit, Bella.

Il se pencha et posa ses douces lèvres sur ma joue avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Je l'observai longer le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir, bonsoir !_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Je voulais publier tant que j'en avais encore l'occasion. Avec les vacances et les fêtes de fin d'année, je ne pense pas avoir le temps de publier avant un petit moment alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous aidera à patienter un peu._

_J'en profite aussi pour faire un peu de pub. J'organise actuellement un __**concours**__ avec deux autres auteurs, intitulé « la Malédiction des Seychelles » :_

_« Ils viennent de débarquer aux Seychelles pour y passer leur lune de miel. Une expérience bien nouvelle pour tous les deux, qui se révèle d'ailleurs bien plus complexe que prévu…_

_A vous de nous faire découvrir ce jeune couple, amoureux mais singulier, et de semer sa lune de miel d'embûches pour notre plus grand plaisir. »_

_Vous pouvez retrouver les consignes et autres infos nécessaires sur le profil : __http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net /u/3522518/__ (que vous pouvez trouver dans mes auteurs favoris sous le nom « La Malédiction des Seychelles »)__ ou nous contactez à l'adresse : __**nelly-eca-mack(arobase)live(point)fr**_

_N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de votre imagination ! ;)_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture et vous dis à très bientôt._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Le lendemain, j'étais réveillée à 8 heures tapantes. Angela et Tanya dormaient encore, je me levai alors doucement du lit et me dirigeai discrètement vers la salle de bain.

Voyant que la journée semblait ensoleillée, j'enfilai un short en jean, mon t-shirt à l'effigie de la baie de San Francisco -pour l'occasion-, un gilet noir sans manche et des petites sandales.

Les filles se levèrent aux alentours de 9 heures et je pus passer un peu de temps avec Angela, avant qu'Edward n'arrive. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte à 10 heures précises, Angela me poussa vers la porte et me susurra son habituel « amuse-toi bien ! ».

J'ouvris la porte sur Edward et son fameux sourire un coin. Je pris un instant pour l'admirer. Aujourd'hui, il s'était habillé de façon assez décontractée. Un jean brut et un t-shirt noir. Ça le changeait complètement de ces costumes habituels, mais cela lui allait tout aussi bien.

_ Bonjour, souffla-t-il.

_ Bonjour, répondis-je en tirant la porte derrière moi.

_ Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui ça va, merci.

Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée en silence, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Une fois installé, Edward se tourna vers moi.

_ Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui mène le jeu, me dit-il.

Je tournai la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Comme je ne connais pas beaucoup le coin, j'aimerais que tu me fasses visiter un peu, que tu m'emmènes dans les endroits où tu as l'habitude d'aller.

_ Tu n'es jamais venu à San Francisco ? Demandai-je.

_ Non jamais, sauf si on compte les vols que j'ai pris et qui faisaient escale à l'aéroport de San Francisco.

_ Quel sacrilège ! Comment t'as pu rater une ville comme celle-là ? Depuis le temps que tu vis en Californie en plus !

_ Je sais, oui, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps. Mais je veux justement y remédier, c'est pour ça que je te demande ça. Tu as carte blanche, on peut aller où tu veux.

_ Génial ! M'enquis-je en sautillant légèrement sur mon siège. Où je veux ? Répétai-je.

_ Oui, où tu veux, répondit-il. Si on pouvait juste commencer par un endroit où on peut prendre notre petit déjeuner parce que je commence à avoir faim.

_ Ok, alors attend, laisse moi juste une minute que je réfléchisse.

J'essayai de passer en revue tous les endroits que je connaissais, où nous pourrions prendre notre petit déjeuner. J'eus soudain une idée, qui pourrait nous permettre de manger et de visiter en même temps.

_ Dis-moi, tu n'as pas le mal de mer, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Non, pourquoi ? Répondit-il.

_ Tant mieux, je sais où on va aller ! On va prendre un brunch sur un bateau. Si on y va maintenant, on arrivera à temps, l'embarquement commence à 11 heures.

La voiture nous conduisit donc jusqu'au port de San Francisco. Nous trouvâmes rapidement sur quel quai se situait le ferry. Nous embarquâmes et allâmes nous installer à une table, près des grandes vitres.

_ Le ferry fait le tour de la baie de San Francisco, expliquai-je à Edward. Le tour dure environ deux heures et pendant ce temps, on peut manger tout en profitant de la vue.

Dès que le bateau quitta le port, nous pûmes aller nous servir à manger. Nous dégustâmes notre délicieux repas tandis que je lui parlais de tout ce que nous pouvions apercevoir par la fenêtre. Une fois terminé, nous quittâmes la salle de réception.

Nous montâmes sur le pont pour profiter de la vue sur la baie de l'extérieur. Edward me prit par la main et nous marchâmes un moment en silence.

_ T'es bien silencieuse, dit Edward.

_ Je réfléchissais juste à l'endroit où je pourrais t'emmener ensuite, souris-je.

_ Et tu as trouvé ?

_ Je crois que oui, mais je ne sais pas si tu seras vraiment partant.

_ Tu me proposer tout ce que tu veux, dit-il. Je t'ai dis que tu avais carte blanche aujourd'hui.

_ Très bien, alors ça te dirait une balade à vélo ? Proposai-je.

oOo

_ Quoi ? On va traverser le Golden Gate Bridge à vélo ? S'enquit Edward en s'arrêtant.

_ Exactement ! Tu verras, ça va être super !

_ Tu plaisantes ? Il faut au moins 10 kilomètres de long ce pont !

Je ris et levai les yeux au ciel.

_ Il fait à peine 3 kilomètres ! Répondis-je. Des millions de gens le font à pied alors je t'assure qu'à vélo, c'est très facile. Et puis dès que tu verras la vue qu'on a de là-haut, tu oublieras complètement la distance.

Après une discussion acharnée, j'avais réussi à convaincre Edward de me suivre. Nous pédalâmes une bonne vingtaine de minutes, en slalomant entre les piétons, avant de nous arrêter.

Nous étions en plein milieu du pont. C'était à cet endroit que la vue était la plus impressionnante. Nous descendîmes de nos vélos et j'intimai à Edward de s'approcher de la barrière avec moi.

J'avais déjà traversé ce pont des dizaines de fois, mais là vue était toujours aussi incroyable. Je posai mes mains sur la barrière et observai les alentours. A droite, on pouvait voir la ville et les plages de San Francisco que nous venions de quitter.

A gauche, on commençait à apercevoir la petite ville de Sausalito, de l'autre côté du pont. Et juste en dessous de nous, toute cette eau à perte de vue.

Je sentis Edward s'approcher derrière moi et placer ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps, sur la barrière.

_ Tu avais raison, dit-il. La vue est absolument magnifique.

Je tournai la tête et levai les yeux vers lui. Je souris en voyant qu'il semblait vraiment apprécier notre petite excursion. Nous restâmes un moment à profiter de la vue, avant de remonter sur nos vélos et reprendre notre balade.

Vingt autres minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin de l'autre côté du pont et entrâmes dans la petite ville de Sausalito. Nous roulâmes encore quelques instant et lorsque je repérai un petit coin tranquille, nous nous arrêtâmes.

Nous posâmes nos vélos près d'un grand arbre et nous nous installâmes sur l'herbe fraîche. Directement en face de nous, nous avions une vue imprenable sur San Francisco.

_ Je suis épuisée ! Finis-je par dire en m'allongeant dans l'herbe.

_ Moi aussi.

Je roulais sur le côté et fis face à Edward, tandis qu'il en faisait de même. Il tendit la main et plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

_ On attend un petit peu avant de refaire le chemin inverse, hein ? Demanda Edward.

_ Oui, on attend ne t'inquiète pas, ris-je. De toute façon, on va prendre le ferry qui ramène au port de San Francisco.

oOo

Une fois de retour à San Francisco, nous restâmes aux alentours du port et allâmes déguster une glace pour nous rafraichir, après notre longue balade.

_ Je sais où est-ce qu'on va aller ensuite ! M'enquis-je.

_ Où ça ?

_ Tu verras ! Suis-moi.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et je demandai au chauffeur d'emprunter la Pacific Coast Highway. Cette route longeait la mer et le paysage était tout simplement époustouflant. Après avoir roulé une vingtaine de minutes, je demandais au chauffeur de s'arrêter lorsque je reconnu le paysage.

Il se rangea sur le côté de la route et Edward et moi descendîmes de la voiture.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Tu vas voir, suis-moi.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'herbe et commençâmes à descendre la pente. Après quelques minutes de marche, on commençait à apercevoir le sable fin et la mer. Des énormes rochers entouraient le lieu, formant une magnifique petite crique.

Une fois arrivés sur le sable, je me tournai vers Edward. Il regardait tout autour de lui avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ça te tente une petite baignade ? Lui proposai-je.

_ On a le droit de venir ici ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, j'ai jamais vu de panneau indiquant le contraire, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je m'avançai vers l'eau et commençai à me débarrasser de mes sandales, de mon t-shirt et de mon short. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et vis qu'Edward n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

_ Bon alors, tu viens ou pas ? Demandai-je.

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis je souris en le voyant commencer à retirer son t-shirt. Je continuai ma progression vers l'eau lorsque je sentis deux bras forts m'encercler la taille.

Un cri m'échappa lorsqu'Edward passa un de ses bras derrière mes genoux et me souleva. J'enroulai inconsciemment mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il commençait à entrer dans l'eau. Lorsque l'eau lui arriva presque à la taille, il me jeta à l'eau froide.

_ Tu vas me le payer ! M'écriai-je après avoir refait surface.

Je m'avançai vers lui, posai mes mains sur ses épaules et m'appuyai de tout mon poids dessus, dans le but de le faire couler. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. J'étais pratiquement entièrement sortie de l'eau pour le faire bouger mais il n'avait pas broncher.

Il me rattrapa en posant ses mains sur ma taille et me fit retourner dans l'eau.

_ T'es pas drôle ! T'es censé faire au moins semblant de me laisser te faire couler !

_ C'est pas de ma faute si t'as aucune force, rit-il.

_ Haha, très drôle.

C'est lorsque je sentis ses doigts caresser légèrement ma taille que je me rendis compte de notre position. Nous étions tous les deux collés l'un à l'autre et mes mains étaient posées sur son torse.

Mes doigts suivirent les gouttelettes d'eau qui coulaient le long de son torse. Puis je sentis ses mains glisser jusqu'à mes hanches et me rapprocher davantage de lui. Je levai les yeux vers lui et plongeai dans ses magnifiques yeux vert.

Je le vis se pencher doucement vers moi, je me penchai alors à mon tour vers lui et lorsque nos nez se touchèrent presque, je déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de m'extirper de ses bras pour sortir de l'eau.

_ Où tu vas ? Demanda-t-il.

_ On va sauter du rocher là-bas. Viens !

Après un long moment, nous finîmes par sortir de l'eau et nous ramassâmes nos affaires avant de nous diriger vers l'herbe. Nous nous allongeâmes un moment le temps de sécher un peu.

oOo

Notre voiture venait tout juste de nous déposer au sommet de la colline. Nous nous étions arrêtés pour acheter un dîner à emporter avant de venir ici.

Il était près de 21 heures et la nuit étaient déjà bien tombée sur San Francisco. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un petit coin vert où nous nous installâmes. Edward se plaça contre un tronc d'arbre, je me mis à côté de lui et posai notre repas entre nous.

Nous dégustâmes notre dîner tout en profitant de la magnifique vue de San Francisco illuminée qui s'étendait devant nous. Une fois rassasiés, Edward m'invita à m'installer entre ses jambes, contre lui, sous prétexte qu'il devait me réchauffer car le temps commençait à se rafraichir et que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas de veste à me prêter.

Mais je n'en plaignais pas le moins du monde. Ce fût même avec plaisir que j'allais me blottir contre son torse chaud alors qu'il m'entourait de ses bras. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et observai la vue, tout en m'enivrant du délicieux parfum d'Edward alors qu'il me caressait distraitement les bras du bout des doigts.

J'aurais pu rester ainsi pendant longtemps, c'était tout simplement parfait. Ce fût encore plus parfait lorsque je sentis Edward poser son doigt sous mon menton pour me faire tourner la tête vers lui.

Je croisai son regard perçant avant que ses yeux ne se rivent sur mes lèvres. En le voyant de pencher vers moi, j'en fis de même, en ayant en aucun cas l'intention d'éviter ses lèvres cette fois-ci.

oOo

Ce ne fût que lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel que je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà très tard. Edward me raccompagna gentiment jusqu'à notre chambre. Je me retournai vers lui et m'appuyai contre la porte pour le saluer.

_ Merci pour cette journée, dit-il en s'approchant doucement de moi. J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment.

Il posa une de ses mains à plat contre la porte, juste à côté de ma tête, et prit une de mes mains dans l'autre. Il entrelaça nos doigts et les fixa un instant.

_ Moi aussi, répondis-je. Merci de m'avoir laissé faire.

Nous restâmes à nous fixer un instant sans rien dire, puis Edward s'approcha davantage et déposa un doux baiser au creux de mon cou, me faisant frissonner.

_ Bonne nuit, Bella.

Je le regardai encore une fois s'en aller avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'appuyai contre elle en soupirant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ Enfin, il était temps ! S'écria Tanya.

Je sursautai et tournai la tête en direction de sa voix.

_ Y'a un problème ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oui, y'a un problème, répondit-elle. C'est que tu n'es pas la seule ici, nous aussi on aimerait bien profiter d'un moment avec Edward. Maintenant, à cause de toi notre soirée est fichue, il est trop tard pour sortir !

_ Arrête de t'en prendre à moi, c'est n'est pas de ma faute. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide du temps de rendez-vous, si Edward voulait y mettre fin plus tôt, il l'aurait fait. Demain, ça sera ta journée et tu la gèreras comme tu voudras, tu pourras même rentrer à 5 heures du matin si ça te chantes. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix.

Tanya me fixa en plissant les yeux, avant qu'un petit sourire ne se peigne sur ses lèvres. Elle regarda sa montre.

_ Tu as raison, finit-elle par dire. Il est déjà minuit passé, il est temps que je commence ma journée !

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Puis je la vis se diriger vers la porte de notre chambre.

_ Ne m'attendez pas, je vais voir Edward, dit-elle en souriant avant de sortir et de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Je restai un instant plantée sur place avant que la voix d'Angela attire mon attention.

_ Bon débarras ! Soupira-t-elle. Elle me casse les oreilles depuis le début de la soirée !

Je m'approchai du lit et m'installai près d'Angela.

_ Je suis désolée, lui dis-je. Ça te dérange toi aussi qu'on ait pris autant de temps ? Demandai-je. C'est juste que je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…

_ Non mais tu plaisantes ! S'enquit Angela. Pourquoi est-ce que tu écoutes cette peste ?

Elle tapota le lit près d'elle, en souriant.

_ Viens plutôt par ici et raconte-moi ce que vous avez fait !


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut les amies !_

_Je suis juste de passage pour poster un nouveau chapitre! Désolée pour le retard, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes en tout cas! _

_Je remercie mes bêtas « volantes » Nell Davis & Mackayla Lane pour la relecture de ce chapitre. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira! _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je sursautai en entendant quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de notre chambre. Je roulai sur le côté et jetai un coup d'œil vers le radio réveil. Il n'était que 7 heures du matin.

Je me levai doucement et me dirigeai vers l'entrée. Je tombai nez à nez avec Tanya, elle venait d'entrer et refermait la porte derrière elle. Elle était toute décoiffée et portait ses chaussures et son gilet dans une main.

L'espace d'une seconde, je me demandai d'où est-ce qu'elle revenait comme ça, à cette heure-ci, mais notre petite altercation d'hier soir me revint immédiatement en tête. Elle était partie voir Edward.

Elle avait passé _la nuit _avec Edward.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur. Toute la bonne humeur que j'avais pu ressentir après ma magnifique journée avec Edward s'évapora aussitôtsachant qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec lui.

Juste avant que je ne puisse tourner les talons, elle me repéra.

— Tiens, Bella, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Je la fixai en haussant les sourcils avant de tourner les talons et faire demi-tour vers le lit, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

— Hey, attends, pourquoi tu t'enfuis comme ça ? Dit-elle en riant.

— Fiche-moi la paix, Tanya, je suis pas d'humeur à te parler.

Je retournai vers le lit et me rallongeai. Tanya en fit de même et vint s'allonger à côté de moi.

— Pourquoi t'es comme ça, Bella ? Demanda-t-elle. Je sais bien qu'on est des concurrentes mais dans cette aventure on est aussi censé se soutenir, on est des amies.

Je tournai la tête vers elle et la regardai en haussant les sourcils.

— Oui, bien sûr, des amies, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Tout à fait, continua-t-elle. Et en tant qu'amie, je me dois de te donner des conseils et d'être franche avec toi. Crois-moi, c'est pour ton bien que je te dis que tu n'as absolument rien à faire ici. Tu perds ton temps.

— La ferme, Tanya, soupirai-je.

— Ne sois pas si agressive, j'essaye juste d'être gentille avec toi. Je veux juste t'éviter d'être déçue.

— C'est très gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir sollicité ton aide ou ton avis.

— Je sais, dit-elle. Mais c'est justement à ça que servent les amis, ils n'attendent pas forcément qu'on leur demande de l'aide pour voler au secours des autres.

Je n'avais jamais été une fille très violente, mais j'avais une soudaine envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure.

— Comme je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, reprit-elle, les jeux sont déjà faits. Et Edward me l'a de nouveau confirmé cette nuit, plusieurs fois, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais je dis ça pour toi, n'y vois en aucun cas une…

— Ecoute Tanya, la coupai-je. Il est 7 heures du matin, je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur à jouer. Ou bien tu me dis clairement ce que tu cherches, ou bien tu la fermes et tu me fiches la paix.

Un sourire narquois se peignit de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

— Non, c'est bon, je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, dit-elle avant de rouler sur le côté et de me tourner le dos.

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai profondément, avant de rouler à mon tour sur le côté vers Angela, et tourner le dos à Tanya.

Puis je sentis une main serrer la mienne. Je rouvris les yeux et croisai ceux d'Angela. Elle m'adressa un petit sourire et secoua doucement sa tête, comme pour me dire de ne pas faire attention aux propos de Tanya.

Je lui souris en retour et acquiesçai. Elle referma les yeux et se rendormit quelques minutes après. Je tentai d'en faire de même, mais en vain. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de ressasser dans ma tête ce que Tanya m'avait dit.

Je savais qu'elle faisait ça en partie pour m'énerver et me déstabiliser, et je devais bien avouer qu'elle avait réussi son coup. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il n'y avait pas une part de vérité dans tout ce qu'elle disait.

Après tout, Edward et elle semblaient assez proches. Elle était toujours accrochée à lui dès qu'elle le pouvait et lui ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il ne semblait pas non plus la repousser.

Et puis, elle avait tout de même passé tout la nuit avec lui ! Dieu seul savait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans cette chambre cette nuit. Et ça me tuait de ne pas savoir. Savoir si je devais continuer à m'investir dans ce jeu ou si, comme Tanya l'avait dit, tout était déjà fait.

Tanya et moi étions complètement différentes. Je ne comprenais pas qu'Edward puisse s'intéresser un minimum à moi, s'il s'intéressait à une fille comme Tanya.

Je savais bien au fond de moi que c'était la jalousie qui me faisait parler, car Tanya représentait une grande menace pour moi. Elle avait beau être la reine des garces, elle était aussi - il fallait bien l'avouer - la plus belle fille de l'aventure.

Mais je trouvais tout de même pire que tout qu'Edward semble avoir jeté son dévolu sur elle. Si au moins ça avait été une des autres filles, quelqu'un comme Angela par exemple, qui méritait vraiment qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Mais Tanya…

Aux alentours de 8h30, j'entendis Tanya se lever du lit et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle allait sûrement se préparer pour sa journée avec Edward. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie sachant qu'en plus d'avoir déjà passé la nuit avec lui, elle allait encore être en sa compagnie toute la journée.

A 10 heures, Edward frappa à la porte. Angela prenait son petit-déjeuner et Tanya était encore enfermée dans la salle de bain. J'attendis un moment, pensant que cette dernière déboulerait d'une seconde à l'autre de la salle de bain pour ouvrir la porte à Edward.

Mais ce ne fût pas le cas et Edward frappa de nouveau à la porte. Je soupirai et me levai pour aller ouvrir la porte. Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

— Bonjour Bella.

— Tanya est encore dans la salle de bain, entre si tu veux.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je tournai les talons pour retourner dans la chambre. Mais avant que je ne puisse aller bien loin, Edward me retint par le poignet. Je me tournai vers lui. Il me fixait, les sourcils froncés.

— Hey! Attends, pas si vite, dit-il. Ça ne va pas ?

— Si, je vais parfaitement bien, merci, mentis-je.

Je voulais essayer d'être la plus neutre possible, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Ça avait toujours été mon problème, je n'arrivais jamais à masquer mes états d'âme. Dès que je ressentais quelque chose, ça se lisait sur mon visage. Et ma mauvaise humeur d'aujourd'hui ne semblait pas faire exception à la règle.

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, lorsque Tanya fit son arrivée. Elle choisissait toujours les bons moments celle-là. Je jure que cette fille a été envoyée sur Terre uniquement dans le but de me pourrir la vie.

Edward relâcha mon poignet et Tanya fonça droit sur lui pour sauter dans les bras. Je profitai de ce moment pour m'éclipser.

Je les entendais tous les deux discuter de je ne sais quoi dans l'entrée, puis quelques minutes plus tard, la porte se referma derrière eux. Ils étaient enfin partis.

Pour me changer les idées, je proposais à Angela une visite guidée de San Francisco. Nous nous préparâmes rapidement avant de quitter la chambre. Nous passâmes donc la journée dehors.

N'ayant pas de voiture à notre disposition aujourd'hui, notre visite fût un petit peu restreinte mais je pus tout de même lui faire découvrir des tas d'endroits que je connaissais et qui se trouvaient aux alentours de notre hôtel.

En fin de journée, Angela et moi retournâmes à l'hôtel, épuisées après tant de marche. Une heure plus tard, ce fût au tour de Tanya de rentrer. Encore une fois, elle avait ce fichu sourire aux lèvres. J'allais lui faire bouffer un jour, ce sourire.

Elle nous annonça qu'Edward nous attendrait dans le hall de l'hôtel à 20 heures. Pendant que nous nous préparions, Tanya ne cessait de déblatérer sur sa merveilleuse journée avec Edward.

Nous retrouvâmes Edward dans le hall comme prévus et pour clôturer notre petit séjour à San Francisco, nous allâmes dîner dans un autre restaurant. L'ambiance était beaucoup moins bonne que lors de notre première soirée tous les quatre.

Tanya avait monopolisé la parole pour nous faire l'éloge d'Edward et se venter de sa journée. Je me contentais d'écouter distraitement, tout en picorant de temps en temps dans mon assiette.

Vers le milieu du repas, je sentis quelqu'un tapoter mon mollet du bout du pieds. Je levai les yeux et croisai ceux d'Edward. Il fronçait les sourcils. Je secouai légèrement la tête et bougeais ma jambe pour qu'elle ne soit plus en contact avec son pied.

Un peu plus tard, Tanya se leva de table pour aller aux toilettes et Angela bondit sur ses pieds.

— Moi aussi ! Dit-elle.

Je lui fis les gros yeux en comprenant à quoi elle jouait. Elle sourit et me fit un clin d'œil avant de suivre Tanya. Je soupirai doucement et gardai le regard rivé sur mon assiette, en jouant avec ma fourchette.

— Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Edward doucement. Je vois très bien que quelque chose ne va pas depuis ce matin.

— Ce n'est rien, je t'assure, répondis-je.

— T'es une très mauvaise menteuse, dit-il. Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? C'est Tanya ?

— En tout cas, une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas la faute d'Angela.

— Bella, s'il te plait, dis-moi -

— On en parlera plus tard, d'accord ? Le coupai-je lorsque je vis la tête de Tanya réapparaitre dans mon champs de vision.

Edward soupira, puis acquiesça en voyant lui aussi les filles se rapprocher de la table. A mon grand soulagement, nous ne restâmes pas très longtemps au restaurant car nous devions nous lever tôt le lendemain pour prendre l'avion.

Edward nous raccompagna comme toujours jusqu'à la porte de notre chambre et nous souhaita une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, nous étions de retour à la villa aux alentours de 9h30. Toutes les filles se précipitèrent sur nous pour savoir comment s'était passé notre séjour. Angela et moi n'eûmes pas besoin de parler, Tanya s'en chargea très bien à notre place.

Personnellement, je ne savais pas vraiment si j'avais apprécié ce séjour ou non. La journée que j'avais passé avec Edward avait été parfaite mais en dehors de ça, surtout à cause des altercations entre Tanya et moi, ça n'avait pas été ça. Dieu merci, Angela avait été là.

J'avais presque envie de dire que j'étais contente de revenir à la villa. Là au moins, je n'étais pas obligée de supporter Tanya 24h/24. La villa était suffisamment grande pour que nous ne nous croisions que très peu et puis il y avait ses autres amies pour la tenir occupée.

Le temps qu'elle leur raconte tout ce qu'il s'était passé à San Francisco, on en avait bien pour un jour ou deux.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Edward les consacra exclusivement aux filles qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'aller à San Francisco avec nous, à savoir Jessica, Emily, Jane et Lauren. Il avait décidé d'emmener deux filles en rendez-vous par jour, de façon à ce qu'il puisse passer suffisamment de temps avec chacune d'elle.

Jessica et Jane furent les premières à être choisies pour aller en rendez-vous avec Edward. Ce fût ensuite le tour de Lauren et Emily. Angela, Tanya et moi n'eûmes donc pas l'occasion de voir Edward durant ces deux jours. Si ce n'est lorsqu'il était venu passé la soirée à la villa avec nous.


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Petit passage en coup de vent pour vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Je vois que vous ne portez pas notre chère Tanya dans votre cœur ! =) Ça tombe bien, moi non plus..._

_Petite parenthèse qui n'a rien à voir, pour les personnes qui se posent des questions sur la fic que je traduis, sachez que je ne l'abandonne pas mais c'est un travail qui me prend énormément de temps alors que j'en ai pas beaucoup en ce moment donc je l'ai un peu mise de côté pour le moment. Je m'y remets dès que possible !_

_En attendant, je vous laisse passer à la lecture de ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

_Enjoy !_

_Ps : je suis actuellement sans bêta alors je m'excuse d'avance si vous tombez sur des horreurs qui m'auraient échappé…_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Aujourd'hui, en me réveillant, je me sentais de plutôt bonne humeur. Mon humeur s'améliora davantage lorsqu'en descendant dans le salon, je trouvai une enveloppe à mon nom. En l'ouvrant j'y découvris un mot m'indiquant que j'étais convié à un rendez-vous avec Edward.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'Edward commençait à me manquer, mais…il commençait légèrement à me manquer. Il était prévu qu'il vienne me chercher à l'heure du déjeuner.

Lorsque l'heure du rendez-vous approcha, je montais dans la chambre et commençai à me préparer, pour être prête au moment où Edward arrivera.

A midi, on frappa à la porte. J'attrapai mes affaires et allai ouvrir. Edward me fit un petit sourire, auquel je répondis aussitôt, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'aujourd'hui tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il fallait dire que la dernière fois qu'Edward et moi avons eu l'occasion de nous parler, j'étais légèrement sur les nerfs. Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de profiter de cette belle journée.

_ Bonjour, dit-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

_ Bonjour.

_ Prête ? Demanda-t-il en me tendant son bras.

J'acquiesçai et glissai mon bras sous le sien. Nous montâmes dans la voiture et partîmes en direction du centre-ville. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés.

Le restaurant où nous nous rendions était un petit diner, très accueillant et animé. Edward et moi nous installâmes tout au fond. Une serveuse arriva sur le champs avec nos menus.

Elle nous laissa le temps de réfléchir, puis revint quelques instants plus tard pour prendre nos commandes. Durant tout le repas, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Nous avions évité le sujet de la fameuse pseudo dispute avec Tanya, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

.

Une fois notre repas terminé, nous nous levâmes. Edward alla payer la note, puis nous retournâmes à la voiture. Edward se tourna vers moi.

_ Ça te dérangerait qu'on aille dans un coin plus tranquille pour discuter ? Demanda-t-il.

J'acceptai aussitôt. Je savais très bien de quoi nous allions discuter, mais si ça permettait de prolonger ce rendez-vous, pourquoi pas. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rentrer à la villa tout de suite.

Nous roulâmes une bonne quinzaine de minutes, avant de nous arrêter enfin. Je regardai par la vitre et vis que nous étions garé devant un grand hôtel. Devant la mine que je devais arborer, Edward se sentit obligé de préciser.

_ J'ai ma chambre ici, dit-il.

_ Tu veux qu'on aille dans ta chambre ? Demandai-je.

_ Oui, on y sera tranquille.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée.

_ C'est le seul endroit où on pourra être seuls tous les deux, il n'y aura pas de caméra.

_ Oui, mais il y a des caméras tout autour de nous là. S'ils nous voient rentrer tous les deux dans l'hôtel, ils vont commencer à s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. Même si je sais qu'on y a va pas pour faire ce que je pense, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.

_ Non, on y va pas pour faire ce que tu penses, rit-il. Sauf si tu en as vraiment envie, dans ce cas-là, je ne te refuserais rien.

Je ris et lui donnai un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

_ Arrête tes bêtises, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Les autres peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, reprit Edward. Nous deux on sait très bien ce qu'il va se passer - ou plutôt ce qui ne se passera pas - dans cette chambre.

Edward finit par ouvrir la portière et sortir de la voiture. Il tendit sa main vers moi. Je fixai sa main un instant avant de soupirer et de la prendre.

Edward me décocha un sourire triomphal en me voyant céder.

_ Arrête de sourire comme ça, lui dis-je. On va juste discuter je te rappelle.

Il rit et referma la portière derrière moi, avant de m'entraîner vers l'hôtel. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur et entamâmes notre montée vers le 25ème étage. Je regardai les étages défiler les uns après les autres à une lenteur hallucinante.

Puis je sentis Edward tirer sur mon t-shirt et m'attirer contre lui. Je me retrouvais dos contre son torse et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Il fit glisser le bout de son nez le long de ma nuque, avant de déposer ses douces lèvres au creux de mon cou.

Je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds. Je dus faire preuve d'une très grande volonté pour repousser Edward.

_ Arrête Edward, dis-je en repoussant doucement son visage de mon cou. On va dans ta chambre pour parler, pas pour ça.

_ Oui, je sais, dans ma chambre. Mais pour l'instant, on est dans l'ascenseur, souffla-t-il à mon oreille qu'il mordilla légèrement. Et tu ne peux pas t'imaginer toutes les pensées qui me traversent l'esprit en ce moment. Toi, moi, dans ce petit ascenseur…

Il termina sa phrase en frottant son bassin contre moi et en mordillant ma peau là où mon cou rejoignait mon épaule. J'haletai et m'agrippai à ses mains qui caressaient mon ventre. Juste à ce moment-là, la sonnette de l'ascenseur retentit, nous signalant que nous étions arrivé à notre étage.

Je profitai de ce moment pour me défaire des bras d'Edward et de sortir de l'ascenseur. Je me tournai vers Edward.

_ C'est bon, on est plus dans l'ascenseur.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres et il sortit de la cabine, en s'approchant de moi tel un félin sur le point de bondir sur sa proie. Il me plaqua contre le mur qui se trouvait juste derrière moi et enfoui son visage au creux de mon cou pour y déposer de délicieux baisers.

_ Je suis tout aussi inspiré par le couloir, si tu préfères, dit-il.

Je sentis mon cœur commencer à s'emballer et ma respiration devenait de plus en plus hachée, alors qu'Edward poursuivait sa descente. Il s'arrêta au niveau de mes clavicules qu'il mordilla et lécha légèrement.

Mes mains vinrent automatiquement s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux. J'hésiter entre repousser le visage d'Edward ou le rapprocher davantage de moi. Ma décision fût vite prise lorsque j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Je repoussai Edward juste au moment où un couple de personnes âgés sortit de leur chambre.

Ils passèrent devant nous en nous observant, alors qu'Edward et moi étions tous les deux plaqués contre le mur, en train de respirer comme si nous venions de courir le marathon. Le couple entra dans l'ascenseur et nous restâmes tous les quatre à nous fixer jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment sur eux.

Je soupirai et m'éloignai du mur, et d'Edward par la même occasion.

_ Bon, est-ce que tu m'emmènes dans cette fichue chambre maintenant ? Demandai-je.

Edward rit et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit et me fit signe d'entrer. Je m'avançai et mon regard fus immédiatement attiré par l'immense baie vitrée qui se trouvait juste en face de moi.

Je m'approchai et remarquai que sa suite avait vue sur les collines d'Hollywood. Je voyais les énormes lettres blanches tout en haut. La vue était vraiment très impressionnante.

Edward m'offrit quelque chose à boire, ainsi qu'une petite visite de sa suite. Il ouvrit deux grandes portes qui donnaient sur la chambre à coucher. Nous nous installâmes sur l'énorme lit.

_ Bon, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu avais l'autre jour, maintenant ? Demanda Edward.

J'avais presque oublié de quoi nous devions parler. Après toutes les péripéties que nous avions eu durant notre trajet jusqu'à cette chambre, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Je n'avais même pas envie d'en reparler, c'était déjà de l'histoire ancienne pour moi.

_ C'était à cause de ta dispute avec Tanya ? Ajouta-t-il.

_ T'étais au courant ? Comment…

_ C'est Tanya, me coupa-t-il. Elle me l'a dit le soir où elle est venue me voir, après qu'on soit revenu de notre journée.

_ Evidemment ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête parfois. Et elle t'a dit quoi exactement ?

_ Elle est arrivée en pleurs dans ma chambre et elle m'a…

_ Attends, attends, quoi ? Le coupai-je. Elle est arrivée en pleurs dans ta chambre ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! Elle est parti de notre chambre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et elle arrive à la tienne en pleurs ?

Edward rit face à mon air abasourdie.

_ Je sais, dit-il. J'ai toujours trouvé que Tanya avait une sens de la comédie très développé. Enfin bref, elle m'a juste dit que vous vous étiez disputé mais qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

_ Evidemment qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, pouffai-je. Y'a même pas eu de vraie dispute, donc y'avait rien à dire.

_ Alors tout ce petit cinéma alors qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Dit Edward.

_ Si, mais c'était juste un petit accrochage, pas de quoi en faire un drame. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui l'a provoqué cet accrochage ! Elle m'a dit que je perdais mon temps ici, parce que tu avais déjà fait ton choix et tout ça.

Je vis un sourire se peindre sur les lèvres d'Edward.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demandai-je.

_ Vous vous êtes crêpé le chignon à cause de moi ? Rit-il.

_ Arrête avec ce sourire idiot. Et pas du tout, c'était pas à cause de toi ! J'étais juste énervée parce qu'elle me cassait les pieds à 7 heures du matin pour me dire que vous aviez passé une nuit torride et que tu lui avais avoué que tu la choisirais elle.

_ Une nuit torride ? Rit-il. Elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait rester un peu avec moi et elle s'est endormi sur le canapé quelques minutes après. Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, elle était déjà repartie. Cette fille est pas croyable, dit-il en secouant la tête.

_ Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues de la choisir ! Lâchai-je.

La phrase m'avait échappé avant que je ne puisse me contrôler.

_ Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est juste que…non, rien, oublie ça, tentai-je de me rattraper lamentablement.

_ Quoi, t'es jalouse ? Demanda Edward en souriant.

_ Non ! M'offusquai-je. Pas du tout, je ne comprends juste pas ce que tu lui trouves !

Bordel, mais je pouvais pas me la fermer juste deux secondes ?

_ J'ai appris un petit à la connaitre et j'ai vu qu'il y avait des choses que j'appréciais chez elle, tout comme il y a des tas d'autres choses que j'apprécie chez toi.

Je soupirai et mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Tanya avait beau avoir un caractère que je ne supportais pas, elle avait tout autant le droit que moi de passer des moments avec Edward. D'autant plus si ce dernier l'appréciait.

Je me sentais tellement stupide de m'être emportée ainsi et d'avoir piqué ma petite crise de jalousie. Je ne cessais de critiquer Tanya, mais dans le fond, je n'étais pas mieux. Edward passa son doigt son mon menton et releva mon visage vers lui.

_ Hey, fais pas cette tête, dit-il doucement.

Il me fixa un instant avant de se pencher lentement vers moi. Je détournai immédiatement la tête lorsque je compris son intention.

_ Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

_ Non, y'a rien. Je ne veux juste pas que tu fasses ça parce que je viens de piquer une pseudo crise de jalousie.

_ Tu vois, quand je te disais que tu étais jalouse ! Se moqua-t-il.

_ Haha, très drôle.

Edward reprit un air sérieux et se rapprocha de nouveau de moi.

_ Crois-moi quand je te dis que je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre que tu fasses des crises de jalousie pour avoir envie de t'embrasser, dit-il.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et souris légèrement.

_ J'en ai envie à chaque fois que je te vois, parce que les autres baisers que j'ai partagé avec toi m'ont un peu laissé sur ma faim. Il faut dire que tu n'étais pas très réactive, sourit-il.

Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils. Puis poussé par une soudaine envie, je posai ma main sur son cou et le rapprochai de moi pour plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il répondit immédiatement à mon baiser.

Après un instant, je m'écartais légèrement de lui.

_ Et là, tu me trouves plus réactive ? Demandai-je.

_ Oui, dit-il en haussant les épaules, mais je pense quand même que tu peux mieux faire.

Je souris et me mis à genoux sur le lit. Je me plaçai à califourchon sur les genoux d'Edward et poussai sur ses épaules pour l'allonger sur le lit. Je me penchai sur lui et capturai de nouveau ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Je mordillai légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, avant de la caresser avec ma langue, lui demandant silencieusement l'accès à sa bouche. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et nos langues se rejoignirent.

Je sentais les mains d'Edward glisser le long de mon corps, pour finir par se poser sur mes hanches qu'il plaqua contre les siennes, alors que nos deux langues dansaient langoureusement.

Je finis par briser notre baiser lorsque je sentis que ma tête commençait à tourner.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Oh oui, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup mieux !


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je ne m'étais vraiment pas rendu compte qu'autant de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai publié un chapitre pour cette histoire !_

_Je suis désolée pour l'attente, le chapitre suivant est pratiquement prêt alors j'essayerai de le mettre très rapidement._

_En tout cas, merci infiniment à toutes celles qui me suivent toujours et qui soutiennent ! Qu'est-ce que je serais sans vous ! =)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à très vite !_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Ce soir, c'était de nouveau la soirée d'élimination. C'était fou comme le temps passait vite. Entre tous les rendez-vous et le petit séjour à San Francisco, tout s'était si vite enchaîné. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que Leah n'était partie qu'hier.

Aujourd'hui, ça allait être le tour d'une autre d'entre nous de quitter l'aventure. Il ne restera plus que six filles.

A ce stade de l'aventure, je commençais sérieusement à me poser des tas de questions.

La question qui revenait la plus souvent était : est-ce que j'allais rester ? Je n'étais sûr de rien.

Il était clair que je passais de merveilleux moments avec Edward et que, malgré toutes les réticences que j'avais pu avoir au début, je commençais à m'attacher à lui. D'après ce que j'avais pu voir, il semblait lui aussi apprécier ces moments.

Et puis après notre dernier rendez-vous, où nous nous étions retrouvés seuls dans sa chambre d'hôtel, je sentais que nous avancions doucement.

Mais ça ne m'assurait rien. Après tout, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait durant les rendez-vous avec les autres filles, ni de ce qu'il pouvait leur dire. Si ça se trouve, il nous disait à toutes la même chose.

Ou alors, il se pouvait que sa relation avec certaines filles soit beaucoup plus avancée que la notre. J'aimerais beaucoup avancer moi aussi et voir où est-ce que tout ça pourrait nous mener, mais il fallait avouer que les circonstances actuelles n'étaient pas des plus propices.

Si certaines filles semblaient être prêtes à tout pour arriver à leurs fins dans ce jeu - disons Tanya, pour ne pas citer de nom - ce n'était pas mon cas. En particulier quand des caméras nous suivaient à longueur de journée, surtout à des moments où on s'y attend le moins.

C'était pour ça que je ne pouvais pas totalement m'ouvrir et me sentir à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas déblatérer sur ma vie ou laisser les choses aller trop vite et trop loin, sachant qu'il y a des centaines de gens qui nous observent, en se moquant de nous et en nous critiquant.

Je le savais très bien car avant de me retrouver ici, je faisais moi-même partie de ces gens-là. Je ne comprenais pas que des gens puissent s'exposer ainsi devant tout le monde, sans aucune pudeur, et ça dans l'unique but de séduire un homme et de gagner un jeu.

Je ne le comprenais toujours pas d'ailleurs. Je voulais bien jouer le jeu, mais j'avais certaines limites. J'avais déjà laissé Edward m'embrasser à plusieurs reprises, et c'était déjà beaucoup. Et lorsque nous étions dans sa chambre, je m'étais légèrement laissé emportée.

J'appréciais Edward, de plus en plus, mais cela ne changeait rien. J'espérais juste qu'il comprendrait et s'il a été un minimum sincère depuis le début de l'aventure, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Mais je ne changerais rien, même si ça devait me coûter ma place.

Je soupirai. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple si j'avais pu le rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Je ne sais pas moi, en le bousculant accidentellement dans la rue ou quelque chose comme ça.

Par sûr qu'il se serait arrêté sur moi, mais si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais pu m'investir à cent pour cent dans la relation qu'on aurait commencé. Là, j'avais l'impression d'être impuissante, à regarder les autres filles essayer de se l'arracher par tous les moyens sachant que moi je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qui pourrait attirer son attention sur moi.

_ Bella ! Dit Angela en me secouant par l'épaule, me tirant de mes pensées.

J'ouvris les yeux et la vis penchée au-dessus de ma tête.

_ Dépêche-toi de te préparer, Victoria nous attend en bas.

Je quittai à contrecœur mon lit et allai me mêler aux autres filles pour me préparer pour ce soir.

oOo

Une fois toutes prêtes, nous retrouvâmes Victoria dans le salon et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le jardin. Edward se trouvait déjà dans le jardin, derrière son pupitre, et Victoria alla se placer à ses côtés tandis que nous rejoignîmes notre emplacement habituel de l'autre côté de la piscine.

_ Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles, commença Victoria. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes de nouveau réunis ici pour procéder à une autre élimination. Une autre semaine s'est écoulée et Edward va devoir faire le bilan en éliminant celle d'entre vous avec qui il a le moins d'affinités.

Victoria se retourna pour attraper la boite où étaient disposés les colliers avant de reprendre.

_ Ce soir, vous êtes encore sept mais il n'y a que six colliers. Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à Edward pour qu'il vous fasse part de son choix.

Tout se déroula pratiquement comme la semaine dernière. Edward nous gratifia de son sourire, plus beau que jamais dans son costume, et nous fit un petit discours avant de nous appeler une par une pour nous offrir un collier.

Je sentis mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il appela mon nom et qu'il m'offrit un collier, que j'acceptais avec plaisir. Et cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas attendu la fin pour m'appeler. Il m'avait appelé juste après Jane qui était la première.

Après qu'il ait offert un collier à Jessica et Emily, ce fût avec soulagement que je vis Angela me rejoindre à son tour. Ce fût ensuite au tour de Tanya de fermer la marche. Lauren était la seule candidate restée de l'autre côté de la piscine ce qui signifiait que c'était elle qui quittait l'aventure.

Edward lui demanda tout de même de s'approcher. Lauren semblait complètement bouleversée. Il lui dit qu'il était désolé de la voir partir mais qu'il devait faire un choix et lui expliqua les raisons de ce choix.

Je regardai Lauren fondre en larmes et se jeter dans les bras d'Edward, tandis que ce dernier tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de la réconforter en s'excusant et en lui tapotant le dos. J'avais presque envie de lever les yeux au ciel en l'entendant éclater en sanglot.

Oui, je sais, encore une fois je n'étais pas très objective. Je disais ça parce qu'Edward avait choisi de me garder. Mais si j'avais été à la place de Lauren, j'en aurais pas fait tout un drame. J'aurais certes été très déçue et même triste, mais j'aurais eu un minimum de retenue.

Et si vraiment j'avais pleuré, j'aurais attendu d'être seule à l'abris des regards et non devant l'Amérique toute entière, filmée sous tous les angles par des caméras avec mon maquillage qui coule. J'avais un minimum de dignité et d'amour propre, tout de même.

Après cela, nous pûmes toutes retourner à nos occupations. Lauren alla récupérer ses affaires et quitta la villa en compagnie d'Edward et Victoria, après nous avoir salué. Nous montâmes pour déballer une nouvelle fois nos affaires avant de décider d'aller nous coucher.

oOo

Le lendemain, l'atmosphère semblait être plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait été après les éliminations de la semaine dernière. Peut-être était-ce parce que nous commencions à nous habituer au fonctionnement du jeu et que ça devenait une routine plus qu'autre chose.

En fin de matinée, Victoria vint nous rendre une petite visite car elle avait une annonce spéciale à nous faire. Nous nous regroupâmes toutes dans le salon pour entendre la bonne nouvelle.

_ Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer l'arrivée d'un invité très spécial. Cet invité va rester en votre compagnie durant toute cette semaine.

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever, alors que tout le monde se demandait qui pouvait bien être cet invité surprise. Victoria répondit très rapidement à notre question.

_ Il s'agit de Jacob, le meilleur ami d'Edward. Il sera là pour vous rencontrer et apprendre à vous connaitre, dans le but d'aider Edward dans ses choix pour la prochaine soirée d'élimination, mais aussi pour le reste de l'aventure.

D'autres murmures et des hoquets de surprise se firent de nouveau entendre dans le salon.

_ Cela signifie donc que cette semaine, les sorties collectives seront plus nombreuses que d'habitude afin que Jacob y participe lui aussi, mais parallèlement vous continuerez tout de même à voir Edward individuellement et il se peut aussi que Jacob demande à vous voir individuellement.

Après nous avoir fourni d'autres informations, Victoria nous expliqua que Jacob devait arriver dans une petite heure en compagnie d'Edward, afin de faire notre connaissance autour d'un repas.

Après nous avoir dit le plus important, Victoria quitta la villa. Le temps de nous remettre un peu de la nouvelle, nous nous levâmes ensuite pour terminer de nous préparer avant que nos invités du jour n'arrivent.

Aux alentours de 12h30, on frappa à la porte de la villa. Tanya et Jessica se précipitèrent vers la porte tandis que Jane, Emily, Angela et moi finissions de dresser la table. Des voix graves et des gloussements nous parvinrent jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Par pitié, dites-moi juste que je ne glousse pas comme ces filles quand Edward me parle. Je ne m'en remettrais pas si c'était le cas.

Nous entendîmes leurs pas approcher dans notre direction et Jessica déboula dans la salle à manger.

_ Les filles, Edward et Jacob sont là ! Dit-elle.

Tanya arriva à son tour, suivie d'Edward qu'elle tirait derrière elle par le bras. Inconsciemment, je les suivis du regard en plissant les yeux. Je ne m'en rendis que lorsque je vis Tanya me regarder avec un sourire narquois.

Je soupirais. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette fille. Ce qu'elle pouvait m'exaspérer parfois - pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en la voyant à chaque fois agrippée aux bras d'Edward.

Je décidai de mettre fin à ces pensées lorsque je vis notre invité surprise faire son entrée.

_ Les filles, je vous présente mon ami Jacob, dit Edward.

Ledit Jacob s'avança vers nous pour nous saluer. Il était assez impressionnant. Il était très grand et très musclé, il avait la peau mate et des cheveux courts noir. Ce n'était pas du tout mon type, mais je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il était tout de même assez charmant.

Edward nous présenta à lui, une par une. Etant aussi charmeur que son ami, Jacob nous fit le baise main à chacune d'entre nous, au fur et à mesure que les filles lui étaient présentées. Lorsque ce fût mon tour, je compris aussitôt ce qui avait pu faire glousser les filles lorsque Jacob me gratifia de son magnifique sourire ultra blanc.

Une fois les présentation faites, nous nous installâmes toutes autour de la table pour commencer notre repas. Edward se plaça en bout de table, entouré par Emily et Tanya. Jessica et Angela étaient en milieu de table, en face l'un de l'autre.

Jacob se retrouvait en bout de table, de l'autre côté, entouré par Jane et moi. Tandis que nous savourions notre repas, les filles harcelaient Jacob de questions. Lorsqu'on lui en laissait l'occasion, Jacob nous posait à son tour quelques questions, histoire de nous connaitre un peu plus.

En écoutant distraitement les gens parler autour de moi, je laissai mon regard se balader vers Edward. Il écoutait Tanya raconter je ne sais trop quoi. Comme s'il avait senti que je l'observait, il leva les yeux vers moi.

Il m'adressa son fameux sourire en coin, auquel je répondis immédiatement. Nous nous fixâmes pendant un instant, mais je dus - à contrecœur - détourner le regard lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me toucher l'épaule.

_ Bella ? Dit Jacob.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et vis qu'il me regardait comme s'il attendait une réponse ou quelque chose de ma part.

_ Oui, pardon tu disais quelque chose ?

_ Je te demandais d'où est-ce que tu venais, répéta-t-il.

_ Oh ! De San Francisco, répondis-je. Et toi ?

_ J'ai récemment emménagé à Los Angeles mais sinon je viens d'un petit coin perdu, près de Seattle.

_ Vraiment ? Moi aussi ! Dis-je. Enfin, je vis à San Francisco depuis quelques années mais sinon je viens d'une petite ville près de Seattle moi aussi.

_ Port Angeles ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Non, Forks mais je connais Port Angeles, c'est pas très loin.

_ Forks, c'est vrai ? Moi aussi je viens de là-bas ! Hey, Edward tu savais que Bella venait du même patelin que moi ? C'est fou ça, dit-il en redirigeant de nouveau son attention sur moi.

Je ris face à son enthousiasme et jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward. Il n'accordait plus vraiment d'attention à Tanya, mais semblait nous fixer Jacob et moi. Je détournai mon regard et retournai à ma conversation.

_ Oui c'est vrai, le monde est petit.

Jacob et moi continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien, essentiellement de Forks. J'appris aussi qu'Edward et lui s'étaient rencontrés, il y a 8 ans de cela, lorsqu'ils étaient chacun venu faire leurs études en Californie.

Une fois notre long repas terminé, nos deux invités nous quittèrent, nous promettant qu'ils reviendraient le lendemain pour notre sortie collective pendant laquelle nous pourrions passer davantage de temps ensemble.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde !

Encore et toujours un énorme merci aux lectrices qui me suivent malgré tout le temps que je peux prendre et qui sont toujours là pour montrer leur soutien et m'encourager !

Voilà un petit chapitre, le suivant arrive très vite, c'est promis !

Je remercie **M4no0** pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt.

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

**Bella POV**

Le lendemain matin, la villa était en ébullition. A vrai dire, c'était depuis que Jacob avait mis les pieds dans la villa que tout le monde était au taquet. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, il allait passer toute la journée avec nous, alors tout le monde voulait faire bonne impression.

Aux alentours de 14 heures, Edward et Jacob firent leur apparition, et nous emmenèrent pour une après-midi à la plage. Ce fût sans surprise que je vis Tanya allonger sa serviette juste à côté de celle d'Edward. Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'assis sur ma serviette de l'autre côté d'Edward, près de Jacob.

J'attrapai mon sac et pris ma crème solaire pour commencer à me tartiner. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward en faire de même. Je tournai la tête vers lui, nos regards se croisèrent et il me gratifia de son sourire en coin. Il retira son t-shirt, exposant aux yeux de tous - de toutes surtout - son torse parfait, que je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler du regard.

Il me fit alors signe, me demandant silencieusement si je pouvais lui étaler de la crème sur le dos. Je souris et acquiesçai. Avec plaisir. Je me relevai sur mes genoux et m'approchai d'Edward.

Ça aura bien été la première fois qu'on se rapproche ou qu'on ait un quelconque contact lors d'un rendez-vous commun. Habituellement, je n'approchais jamais Edward à ces moments-là. Non pas que je ne voulais pas, c'était surtout qu'il était sans cesse retenu prisonnier des tentacules d'une pieuvre.

Tiens, quand on parle de la pieuvre…Juste au moment où je me plaçai près d'Edward, je vis Tanya bondir littéralement sur la main d'Edward pour lui arracher son tube de crème solaire.

_ Tiens, donne-moi ça ! Dit-elle. Je vais t'en mettre sur le dos.

Je levai les yeux vers Tanya et cette dernière arborait un petit sourire angélique. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Diabolique, oui !

Je déviai mon regard vers Edward qui me regardait d'un air contrit. Je levai les yeux au ciel et secouai légèrement la tête. Je retournai vers ma serviette et me débarrassai à mon tour de ma robe.

Je me rassis et étalai de la crème sur mes bras. Je commençais à me tortiller pour étaler la crème derrière mes épaules lorsque Jacob m'interpella.

_ Approche, je vais t'aider, dit-il.

Je lui souris et lui tendis mon tube de crème en le remerciant. Je me plaçai dos à lui et me retrouvai face à face avec Edward. J'observais Tanya derrière lui, glisser sensuellement ses mains sur ses épaules et son dos.

Je regardai vers Edward et vis qu'il fixait Jacob de façon étrange. Son regard se riva ensuite sur moi, nous nous observâmes sans rien dire. Après quelques minutes, je remerciai Jacob et lui proposai à mon tour de l'aider. Je me plaçai derrière lui et commençai à passer un peu de crème sur son dos.

Une fois terminé, je repris ma place sur la serviette et m'étendis paresseusement. Puis Jacob, qui semblait toujours péter la forme, se leva d'un bond.

_ Quelqu'un vient nager avec moi ? Demanda-t-il.

Je venais tout juste de m'allonger confortablement sur mon ventre, impossible de me relever tout de suite. Les autres semblaient tous être dans le même cas, car je n'entendis personne répondre à la proposition de Jacob.

_ Bon, c'est pas grave, j'y vais tout seul ! Dit-il.

C'est à ce moment que j'entendis un gloussement que je commençais - à mon plus grand désespoir - à un peu trop connaître. Je tournai la tête et vis Tanya chuchoter je ne sais quoi à l'oreille d'Edward.

Finalement, aller faire trempette n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Du moins, c'était toujours mieux que de rester assise à écouter la vipère glousser.

Je me levai alors à mon tour et rejoignis Jacob.

_ Attends, je viens avec toi ! L'interpellai-je.

Il se tourna et me gratifia d'un magnifique sourire. Il tendit sa main vers moi, je la pris dans la mienne et il m'attira vers lui. Il passa un bras derrière mes genoux et me souleva, un cri m'échappa et je m'agrippai à son cou.

_ C'est parti ! Dit-il.

_ Non, non, non ! M'enquis-je. Attends, doucement quand tu me jettes dans l'eau, je ne veux pas être hydrocutée !

_ Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, personne ne se fera hydrocuter, rit-il.

Il entra doucement dans l'eau et avança. D'une de ses mains, Jacob m'arrosait légèrement pour que je m'acclimate à la fraîcheur de l'eau.

_ Et voilà, plus aucun risque d'hydrocution, finit-il par dire avant de me jeter dans l'eau.

Je sortis ma tête de l'eau et repoussai mes cheveux de mon visage.

_ Merci Jacob, très délicate attention, ironisai-je.

_ Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi, ma chère.

Je vis Jacob regarder en direction des autres qui étaient sur le sable, il rit doucement et secoua la tête.

_ Je sais pas comment vous faites avec ces guignols qui vous collent aux basques toute la journée. Ça fait même pas deux jours que je suis là et j'en peux déjà plus.

Je suivis la direction de son regard et ris à mon tour. Je vis trois cameramen qui tournaient autour de notre groupe, essayant de les prendre sous tous les angles et de capturer leurs moindres faits et gestes. Ça faisait bizarre de se retrouver à l'extérieur et de les voir faire. Habituellement, j'étais aussi encerclée par les caméras.

_ Je sais pas non, répondis-je. Je crois qu'on finit par s'y habituer à force, ils font partie du décor. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable de se faire épier à tout va, mais ça fait partie du jeu.

_ Au moins on est sûr qu'ils nous suivront pas dans l'eau, dit-il.

_ Non, c'est sûr mais y'en a quand même un autre qui nous traque de là-bas, ajoutai-je en lui montrant un cameraman qui filmait tout ce qui se passait de loin.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel. Nous continuâmes de discuter de choses et d'autres, tout en faisant quelques brasses. Après avoir pris un bain de soleil pendant un moment, Emily et Angela firent leur apparition et vinrent nous rejoindre dans l'eau.

Ce fût ensuite au tour d'Edward et de Tanya de se joindre à nous. Elle pouvait pas le lâcher deux secondes, celle-là ? Elle était suspendue à son bras alors qu'ils commençaient à entrer dans l'eau. Elle gloussa comme une dinde et se colla contre Edward lorsque l'eau fraîche entra en contact avec sa peau.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Par pitié, dîtes-moi juste que je ne me comporte pas comme elle quand je suis en présence d'Edward ? Si c'est le cas, achevez-moi sur le champs !

Ils nous rejoignirent rapidement. Je décidai que c'était le moment idéal pour aller piquer une petite tête. Juste au moment où je voulais m'éloigner, je sentis quelque chose - ou plutôt quelqu'un - se glisser entre mes jambes.

Avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, un cri de surprise m'échappa et je me retrouvai hors de l'eau, sur les épaules de Jacob. Ne sachant pas où m'accrocher, mes mains glissèrent dans la chevelure de Jacob et s'y agrippèrent fermement.

_ Jacob ! Fais-moi descendre tout de suite !

Ce dernier ne semblait même pas prêter attention à ce que je racontais. Il se tourna vers Edward.

_ Bataille ? Lui lança-t-il.

Je vis Edward me lancer un regard avant de rediriger son attention vers Jacob, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_ Bataille ! Dit-il.

En moins de deux, ce fût au tour de Tanya de se retrouver sur les épaules d'Edward.

_ Non, non, non ! M'enquis-je. Pas bataille, je ne me bats avec personne.

_ Quoi, t'as peur de perdre, Bella ? Ricana Tanya.

Je dirigeai mon regard vers elle et haussai les sourcils.

_ Non, je n'ai juste pas envie de te mettre une raclée devant tout le monde.

_ Essaye toujours ! Pouffa-t-elle.

Okay…alors ça, pas besoin de me le répéter deux fois ! Tanya se jeta presque littéralement sur moi, m'agrippa les bras et tenta de me pousser vers l'arrière pour que je tombe des épaules de Jacob.

Je resserrai le plus possible mes jambes autour de Jacob et je sentis ce dernier tenir lui aussi fermement mes jambes pour m'empêcher de tomber. Je pouvais donc entièrement me concentrer sur Tanya.

Je m'agrippai à mon tour à ses épaules et poussai, mais elle était fermement accrochée à mes bras. Je pouvais même sentir ses ongles se planter dans ma peau. La garce, elle le faisait exprès en plus de ça !

Je tentai de dégager ses mains de mes bras avant de pousser de toutes mes forces sur ses épaules. Elle laissa échapper un cri, elle était sur le point de lâcher prise, elle était uniquement retenue par les mains d'Edward.

Mon regard se riva alors vers lui et je vis qu'il m'observait. Il m'adressa un sourire avant de lâcher les jambes de Tanya, me permettant de faire basculer cette dernière dans l'eau. Jacob cria victoire en levant les poings en l'air, me faisant à mon tour perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans l'eau.

Je refis surface et me tournai vers Jacob. Il leva son bras et tendit sa main, dans laquelle je m'empressai de taper. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules tandis que j'en faisais de même autour de sa taille et nous nous retournâmes vers les perdants. Même si Edward m'avait légèrement aidé. Mais j'avais rien demandé, moi !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à la mine de Tanya, mais je me stoppai nette en voyant la mine assombrie d'Edward.

_ Bon Jake, je crois qu'il est temps que t'ailles voir un peu les autres filles maintenant, lâcha Edward.

_ Pourquoi ? Je m'amuse bien ici, dit-il.

_ Oui, mais il faut que tu passes un peu de temps avec les autres, répondit Edward.

_ Ce sont tes prétendantes, pas les miennes, dit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est toi qui devrait aller les voir.

_ Tu es aussi ici pour m'aider dans mes choix et pour ça, il faut que tu fasses connaissance avec tout le monde et non pas seulement une personne, ajouta Edward en me regardant.

Je fronçai les sourcils face au regard mécontent qu'Edward nous adressait. C'était quoi son problème ? Je vis alors Jacob hausser les épaules et commencer à s'éloigner en direction du sable.

_ Jacob, attends, je viens avec toi, lançai-je.

Je m'avançai pour aller rejoindre Jacob et au moment où je passai près d'Edward, sa main s'enroula autour de mon poignet, me stoppant dans mon élan. Je dirigeai mon regard vers sa main avant de lever les yeux vers Edward. Il fronçait les sourcils. J'attendis qu'il dise quelque chose mais il resta silencieux. Je dégageai alors mon poignet de sa main et allai rejoindre Jacob.

_ Au fait, dis-je en m'arrêtant à nouveau. C'est gentil de ta part, mais je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour faire tomber Tanya de tes épaules.

Je repris mon chemin et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque j'entendis Tanya s'égosiller, « Quoi ? Tu m'as fait tomber exprès ? »


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut la compagnie !_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis contente que le précédent vous ait plu et merci d'être toujours aussi présentes._

_Comme certaines l'ont fait remarquer, je sais que l'histoire avance doucement et qu'il n'y a encore de lemon, je vous demande juste un peu de patience, je vous assure que ça arrive !_

_Le prochain chapitre est en pleine écriture donc je vous le publierai donc dès que possible._

_Je remercie M4noO pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_Enjoy ;) _

* * *

**Bella POV**

Le lendemain, Edward et Jacob arrivèrent très tôt. Apparemment, aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale. Ils paraissaient surexcités à l'idée de ce qui nous attendait, mais refusaient de nous dire de quoi il s'agissait.

Nous nous contentâmes donc de les suivre, sans trop poser de questions. Après une quarantaine de minutes de route, notre voiture se gara enfin. Je descendis de la voiture et observai tout autour de moi.

Nous étions un peu paumé au milieu de nulle part. Nous nous trouvions devant un énorme hangar, il y avait quelques pistes de béton ici et là, mais autour de nous il n'y avait que des champs.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du hangar lorsqu'un homme en sortit. Il nous salua et nous fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur. Plusieurs petits avions étaient garés les uns à côté des autres.

Je commençais de plus en plus à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, au fur et à mesure que je prenais conscience de ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Je commençais à avoir une idée de ce qu'on pouvait bien faire ici, mais j'espérais encore de tout mon cœur me tromper.

_ Alors les jeunes, prêts pour le grand saut ? dit l'homme qui nous avait accueilli.

A ces mots, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. J'entendis les autres filles s'exclamer de joie et les vis sautiller d'impatience et d'excitation.

Je tournai la tête vers Jacob qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi. J'étais consciente que l'homme nous parlait toujours, mais je ne l'entendais plus vraiment.

_ On va sauter en parachute ? Chuchotais-je, horrifiée.

Jacob me sourit de toutes ses dents et acquiesça.

_ Oh, mon dieu, sûrement pas…il est hors de question que je monte dans un de ces avions ! M'enquis-je.

_ Oh, allez Bella ! Dit Jacob en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est pas la première fois que tu montes dans un avion quand même !

_ Oui mais dans les avions que je prends, on ne s'arrête pas en cours de route pour faire sauter les passagers ! Répliquai-je.

_ T'inquiètes pas, Bella. Tu vas voir, ça va être tellement génial que tu demanderas à recommencer.

_ Ça, j'en doute fort…T'as déjà fait ça ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Ouais, c'est la troisième fois.

Je le regardai, incrédule. Je ne comprenais déjà pas qu'on puisse avoir envie de faire une chose pareille, alors encore moins recommencer. Je tenais à ma vie et je n'étais pas sûre que mon cœur supporte ça.

_ Je crois que je vais rester vous attendre ici, dis-je à Jacob. Je vous regarderais atterrir ou je sais pas trop quoi, mais en tout cas, je ne monte pas dans l'avion.

_ Arrête Bella, tu vas pas rester ici toute seule alors que nous on va aller s'amuser.

_ Si, si, je crois que je m'amuserais plus en restant sur la terre ferme.

Jacob soupira et me regarda un instant. Puis je jurerai avoir vu une ampoule s'illuminer au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Je sais ! Dit-il. Tu veux le faire avec moi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Je peux demander à ce qu'on saute ensemble, comme ça je me chargerais du parachute et de l'atterrissage, et toi tu n'auras qu'à te laisser faire.

Je me surpris à réfléchir l'espace d'un instant à cette proposition.

_ Je sais pas trop…

_ Mais si, tu sais ! Répliqua Jacob. Allez, tu vas voir, ça va être génial ! Dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules et en me serrant contre son flanc.

A contrecœur, je dirigeais mon attention vers l'homme qui nous parlait. Il nous expliquait comment nous allions procéder. D'autres instructeurs devraient se joindre à nous pour le saut mais en attendant qu'ils arrivent, il était chargé de nous préparer.

L'instructeur nous demanda de le suivre pour que nous allions chercher nos combinaisons, nos lunettes et nos parachutes, et les enfilions. Une fois cela fait, l'instructeur passa à la vraie préparation.

A savoir, nous expliquer à quel moment nous devions ouvrir notre parachute, surtout comment l'ouvrir ou encore, comment atterrir en douceur. Je me surpris à secouer inconsciemment la tête, au fur et à mesure que j'écoutais les instructions.

Je sentis Jacob me donner un coup d'épaule, me rappelant que je ne sautais pas seule, ce qui eut le don de me calmer un peu. Juste un peu. L'instructeur nous expliqua ensuite à Jacob et à moi comment nous attacher ensemble. Pour notre saut, nous devions utiliser un parachute biplace qui, en principe, fonctionne comme un parachute normal.

Après une bonne trentaine de minutes, notre petite formation arriva à sa fin. Nous étions tous paré au décollage. Du moins, ils l'étaient tous sauf moi.

Alors que nous enfilions nos derniers accessoires, Edward s'approcha de moi.

_ Tu vas bien, Bella ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Hum, oui…aussi bien que je peux aller sachant que dans moins de dix minutes je vais me jeter dans le vide.

_ Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas très hâte de le faire, rit-il doucement. Si tu veux, je peux sauter avec toi.

_ Ah, c'est gentil merci, mais Jacob s'est déjà proposé pour s'occuper de moi alors…

C'est alors que je sentis Jacob dans mon dos, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules tendues et les massa doucement.

_ T'en fais pas, mec, dit Jacob. Je vais bien m'occuper d'elle. Je vais lui faire prendre son pied, pas vrai Bella ?

_ Ça, j'en suis pas si sûre, mais on peut toujours essayer…

Je vis Edward plisser légèrement les yeux et passer à plusieurs reprises son regard de Jacob puis à moi. Il finit par acquiescer avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner sans dire un mot.

Etant donné que nous étions assez nombreux, les instructeurs décidèrent de nous séparer en deux groupes. Edward devait monter dans le premier avion avec Tanya - quelle surprise -, Jessica et Jane, accompagnés d'un instructeur.

Quant à Jacob, Emily, Angela et moi devions prendre l'avion qui décollerait dix minutes plus tard, avec un autre instructeur. Nous regardâmes les autres se préparer et monter dans l'avion. Lorsqu'ils décollèrent, nous nous préparâmes à notre tour.

On nous expliqua que l'avion prendrait une dizaine de minutes pour monter à 4500 mètres d'altitude et que c'était à ce moment-là que nous devrions sauter. Nous nous installâmes dans l'avion, je pris place sur les genoux de Jacob pour que nous puissions nous attacher.

Notre instructeur prit le soin de vérifier que nous étions bien attachés. Lorsque nous fûmes tous prêts, nous pûmes décoller à notre tour. J'observai à travers les petites fenêtres notre avion s'éloigner de plus en plus de la terre ferme.

Plus le temps passait, plus je devenais nerveuse sachant que nous nous rapprochions des 4500 mètres d'altitude. Je ne me rendis compte que je secouais nerveusement mon pied que lorsque Jacob posa sa main sur mon genoux pour m'arrêter, en m'assurant que tout irait bien.

Bien trop vite à mon goût, notre instructeur nous annonça que nous étions arrivé. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de l'avion. Je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre à cent à l'heure, en voyant le vide s'étendre devant moi.

_ Je peux pas faire ça ! Dis-je à Jacob.

_ Mais si, mais si, tu peux ! De toute façon, t'es accrochée à moi alors si je saute, t'as pas le choix, tu sautes aussi.

_ Merci, c'est gentil de me rassurer, ironisai-je.

_ A ton service, ma belle, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Notre instructeur appela Emily pour qu'elle se prépare à sauter. Mon cœur s'emballa de plus belle. Elle se plaça au bord de l'avion et au décompte de l'instructeur, elle se laissa tomber dans le vide. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Ce fût ensuite le tour d'Angela, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde stressée. Elle paraissait même plutôt surexcitée. A son tour, elle sauta dans le vide. Puis l'instructeur se tourna vers nous.

Jacob se leva, m'obligeant par la même occasion à me lever aussi. L'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'envie de m'agripper à notre siège pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Jacob s'avança jusqu'au bord et mon cœur battait tellement fort que je crus qu'il allait s'échapper de ma poitrine.

Sachant que nous allions sauter d'une seconde à l'autre, je décidai de fermer les yeux et de laisser Jacob faire. Je me contentai de prier tous les dieux et autres divinités pour que je retouche la terre ferme saine et sauve.

Puis je sentis Jacob se pencher en avant et soudain, plus rien ne nous retenait. Je sentais un vent fort frapper mon visage et des centaines - que dis-je, des milliards ! - de papillons se mirent à voler dans mon ventre.

Lorsque l'information atteignit enfin mon cerveau, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et un long cri s'échappa de ma bouche. Je sentis une rafale de sensations différentes m'assaillir, ma respiration s'emballa alors que j'observai tout autour de moi.

Je sentis Jacob prendre mes mains, qui étaient fermement agrippées aux lanières qui me maintenaient attachée à lui, et tendre nos bras sur le côté. Il nous redressa et nous fit faire une pirouette, réveillant de nouveau les papillons dans mon ventre.

Puis Emily, Angie et l'instructeur étaient à nos côtés. Nous nous rapprochâmes et nous nous donnâmes tous la main pour former un cercle tandis que notre chute progressait et nous rapprochait davantage du sol.

L'instructeur nous signala que nous approchions la zone des 1500 mètres d'altitude et à son signal, nous devions ouvrir notre parachute. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis Jacob tirer sur la lanière pour activer notre parachute.

Soudainement, nous nous retrouvâmes redressés et notre descente ralentit considérablement. Après quelques secondes, mon cœur cessa sa course folle, me permettant enfin de profiter pleinement de la descente.

Je m'émerveillai de la vue qui s'étendait sous nos pieds, alors que nous nous rapprochions du sol. C'était tout simplement époustouflant.

_ Ça va, Bella ? Me demanda Jacob.

N'étant pas sûre de pouvoir émettre un son, je me contentais d'acquiescer vigoureusement. Je soupirai et profitai de ces sensations uniques qui m'envahissaient. Le vent qui caressait mon visage, le paysage sous nos pieds alors que nous volions dans le ciel.

Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque le sol commençait à dangereusement se rapprocher, Jacob me signala que nous devions nous préparer à atterrir bientôt. Bizarrement, malgré toutes mes appréhensions, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de retoucher la terre ferme. Je me sentais bien suspendue dans les airs.

Lorsque qu'il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres avant que nous ne touchions le sol, Jacob me conseilla d'effectuer plusieurs pas lorsque mes pieds toucheront le sol, de façon à ce que nous puissions ralentir doucement pour pouvoir nous arrêter.

J'avais tout à fait compris les consignes, mais les mettre en pratique, c'était une toute autre histoire. Juste au moment où mes pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol, je tordis ma cheville droite en voulant prendre appui sur mon pied.

Ajoutez à cela la vitesse, je perdis l'équilibre et tombai en avant, entraînant par la même occasion Jacob dans ma chute. Jacob me tomba dessus et nous nous retrouvâmes à faire des roulades dans l'herbe.

Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes enfin, notre parachute nous recouvrit et nous tomba dessus. Je tournai la tête vers Jacob et nous éclatâmes de rire.

_ Je crois que j'ai oublié de te préciser que tu étais tombé sur la plus maladroite des filles, ris-je.

_ Merci de me le dire que maintenant ! Si seulement j'avais su ça plus tôt, j'aurais laissé Edward sauter avec toi quand il s'est proposé…

Une fois notre crise de rire terminée, nous nous redressâmes et repoussâmes le parachute. Jacob nous détacha et se leva, puis se tourna vers moi et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

Je l'acceptai volontiers, mais une douleur m'envahit lorsque mon pied droit toucha le sol. Je m'agrippai au bras de Jacob en me tenant de façon précaire sur mon pied gauche.

_ Tu t'es fait mal ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ C'est rien, c'est juste que je me suis tordu la cheville quand on a atterri. Mais ça me fait mal quand je marche dessus.

_ Fais-moi voir ça, dit-il en me faisant rasseoir sur l'herbe.

Il s'accroupit devant moi, prit ma cheville et fit tourner mon pied en rond, me faisant sursauter lorsque je ressentais une douleur. Il se releva et me demanda de rester un instant assise.

Il alla ramasser notre parachute et le plia avant de le glisser dans le sac qu'il portait sur le dos. Une fois cela fait, il revint me voir et me porta. Je rechignai quelque peu, lui assurant que je pouvais essayer de marcher. Il m'intima de me taire et de le laisser faire, alors qu'il nous conduisait vers le hangar, à la suite de notre instructeur, Emily et Angela qui étaient déjà loin devant nous.

_ Sinon, hormis ta petite cabriole vers la fin, t'as trouvé ça comment ? Me demanda Jacob en chemin.

_ Incroyable ! M'enquis-je. C'est…indescriptible.

_ Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit !

Nous continuâmes à parler de mes impressions de ce saut jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions le hangar. Nous arrivâmes les derniers et tout le monde se retourna vers nous à notre arrivée.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Edward.

_ Elle s'est foulée la cheville quand on a atterri, expliqua Jacob.

_ C'est bon, c'est rien, je vous assure, dis-je en me débattant légèrement pour que Jacob me fasse descendre, tout en prenant soin de rester accrochée à son bras comme je ne pouvais pas poser mon pied droit à terre.

Angela vint gentiment prendre place de l'autre côté pour me soutenir. Juste le temps pour nous de rendre tous les accessoires que nous avions, nous quittâmes le hangar après avoir remercié les instructeurs. Nous reprîmes la route pour la villa.

Tout le monde se réunit pour préparer un bon déjeuner mais Edward et Jacob insistèrent pour que je reste assise sur le canapé, avec un sac de glaçons posé sur ma cheville. Une fois seule dans le salon, je me levai et tentai de faire quelques pas.

Peu à peu, la douleur se faisait de moins en moins ressentir et je pouvais ainsi marcher presque normalement, en faisant tout de même attention de ne pas trop appuyer.

Une fois notre long déjeuner terminé, durant lequel je m'étais battue pour que Jacob et Edward arrêtent d'insister pour m'emmener à l'hôpital, les garçons nous proposèrent une autre activité pour cette après-midi.

Cette fois-ci, j'étais plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'y aller. Il fallait dire que ce qu'on avait fait ce matin, c'était le maximum. Cette nouvelle activité ne pouvait pas être pire que de sauter dans le vide. Du moins, je l'espérais…

Nous nous préparâmes donc tous à ressortir, je suivis le groupe en titubant légèrement et lorsque je m'apprêtai à sortir de la villa, Edward se plaça devant la porte et me bloqua le passage.

_ Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rester ici pour te reposer, me dit-il.

_ Quoi ? Mais non, je ne suis pas fatiguée, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je me repose ? Demandai-je, confuse.

_ C'est surtout à ta cheville que je pense, elle a besoin de repos. Et je ne pense pas que l'activité de cet après-midi va arranger quoi que ce soit.

_ Ma cheville va très bien, répliquai-je. Et même si je ne participe pas, je peux au moins vous accompagner.

_ Bella, tu refuses d'aller à l'hôpital alors évite d'en rajouter en continuant à marcher sur ta cheville. Va te reposer, dit-il.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il tourna les talons et s'en alla rejoindre les autres, me laissant seule dans cette immense villa.


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Encore une fois, désolée pour le temps que je prends mais je manque cruellement de temps en ce moment, si je pouvais prolonger les journées, je le ferais !_

_En tout cas, je ne vous retiens pas plus, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je ferais de mon possible pour revenir le plus rapidement possible._

_Merci à vous toutes pour votre soutien, vos encouragement et vos reviews._

_Merci à M4noO pour la correction de ce chapitre._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je restai un moment figée à l'entrée de la villa à les regarder se diriger vers la voiture. J'observai les filles grimper une à une dans la voiture, suivies par Edward. Jacob s'arrêta et se tourna vers la villa en remarquant que quelqu'un manquait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella, tu viens ? Lança-t-il.

Je vis alors Edward sortir sa tête de la voiture et dire quelque chose à Jacob. Je soupirai et fermai la porte. Je me dirigeai vers le salon à pied joint et m'affalai sur le canapé. Je regardai autour de moi, il ne restait plus que moi et le cameraman qui me filmait depuis le jardin, à travers la baie vitrée. Au moins, je n'étais pas totalement seule.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis le bruit du moteur de la voiture s'éloigner de la villa. Juste au moment où je m'allongeai confortablement et attrapai la télécommande, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Je levai légèrement la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jacob ?  
_ J'ai dit aux autres que je les rejoindrais plus tard. On allait quand même pas te laisser rester ici toute seule, dit-il.  
_ Y'en a certain que ça ne semble pas déranger, répondis-je.  
_ Ah, Edward…ne lui en veut pas, dit Jacob. Ça partait d'un bon sentiment, j'en suis sûr.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer, même si je n'étais pas réellement convaincue. Jacob vint s'installer à côté de moi, sur le canapé. Nous cherchâmes quelque chose de potable à regarder mais lorsque nous n'arrivâmes à rien de très concluant, Jacob se leva.

_ Et si on allait profiter de votre superbe piscine ? Proposa-t-il.

J'acceptai aussitôt et après avoir pris cinq longues minutes pour monter les escaliers, je pus aller enfiler mon maillot de bain, pour ensuite passer cinq autres minutes à redescendre les escaliers.  
Je retrouvais Jacob déjà installé sur une des chaises longues au bord de la piscine. Je m'installai sur la chaise à sa droite. Tandis que nous prenions un bain de soleil, je profitai du fait que nous soyons seuls pour en apprendre plus sur Edward et lui.

Jacob prit un malin plaisir à me raconter des tas d'anecdotes sur leur période passée ensemble à l'université. Je lui demandai ensuite de me parler un peu plus du vrai Edward. Comment il était en dehors de ce jeu, loin des caméras et autres artifices.

Il me raconta qu'Edward était quelqu'un de très simple, d'honnête et de marrant. Il aimait s'amuser, même s'il était un vrai bourreau de travail dès qu'il s'agissait de son entreprise, il ne levait jamais le pied.

_ Je me demande même comment il a trouvé le temps de participer à cette émission alors qu'il prend à peine le temps de sortir avec ses amis et sa famille, m'avait dit Jacob.

Puis nous finîmes par en arriver à la même question, à savoir qu'est-ce qu'Edward faisait dans ce genre d'émission.

_ Très bonne question ! Dit Jacob. Quand il m'a contacté pour que je participe à l'émission, j'ai cru qu'il se foutait de moi mais quand le producteur de l'émission m'a contacté j'ai compris que c'était loin d'être une blague.  
_ Je ne comprends pas vraiment…je veux dire, Edward semble être quelqu'un de très bien et de sûr de lui, je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin de ce genre d'émission pour se trouver quelqu'un.  
_ Je sais…je pense avoir une idée de ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça mais je ne pensais pas qu'il en viendrait jusque là.  
_ De quoi tu parles ?  
_ Edward a un père très exigeant. C'est un grand chirurgien, très renommé et depuis toujours, il voulait qu'Edward suive ses traces, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement pour lui. Mais Edward ne voulait pas, il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie et ce n'était pas de la médecine. Pendant très longtemps, ils ne se sont plus parlé à cause de ça mais ces dernières années ça s'est amélioré parce que la mère d'Edward les a supplié. Et maintenant qu'ils se reparlent, son père est revenu à la charge en lui rabâchant que lui à son âge, il était plus responsable, il avait déjà une vie bien rangée et il était déjà marié à sa femme depuis longtemps alors qu'Edward ne fait que passer de fille en fille alors qu'il approche déjà la trentaine.  
_ Alors quoi, tu veux dire qu'Edward serait prêt à épouser une fille qu'il aurait choisi après l'avoir côtoyé seulement quelques semaines, uniquement dans le but de satisfaire son père ?  
_ On dirait bien.  
_ C'est complètement absurde.  
_ Tu sais, Edward s'en est voulu pendant longtemps d'avoir autant déçu son père.  
_ Mais il n'a rien fait de mal ! Il a juste choisi de faire sa vie autrement.  
_ Je sais bien, c'est pour ça qu'Edward a fait tout ça même si son père était contre, mais il a compris que ça l'avait beaucoup blessé alors depuis qu'ils se reparlent, Edward essaye de minimiser les problèmes qui pourraient de nouveau les mettre en conflit.  
_ Oui mais là on ne parle pas que de ses études, on parle quand même de la femme avec qui il va faire sa vie, ce n'est pas négligeable ! Il ne peut pas prendre la première qui passe, surtout qu'ici, à part pour une ou deux, il n'est vraiment pas gâté ! Et je parle pour moi aussi, parce que je peux être une vraie emmerdeuse de première quand je veux.

Jacob rit.

_ T'as beau être une emmerdeuse, quelque chose me dit que t'arrivera jamais à la cheville de certaines. Mais je pense qu'Edward a quand même eu la chance de tomber sur certaines d'entre vous. Comme toi ou Angela.  
_ Oui, s'il choisit Angela, je ne me ferais aucun soucis pour lui. C'est une fille géniale, je pense qu'il aura tout gagné avec elle.  
_ Et toi, alors ?  
_ De quoi, moi ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
_ Oh…sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. À la base, c'était une blague, une sorte de défi mais ensuite...Ensuite, je sais pas…j'ai rencontré des personnes sympas, Edward est très gentil et attentionné…  
_ Et tu te verrais te marier après l'émission, si Edward te choisit ?  
_ Mon dieu, non ! Surtout maintenant que je sais qu'il fait juste ça à cause de son père et qu'il ne cherche pas réellement quelqu'un.  
_ Je n'aurais probablement pas du raconter ça…  
_ Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait changer d'avis, je te rassure. Ça m'a juste conforté dans mon idée. Je ne le connais même pas vraiment, on ne passe que des moments limités avec lui et puis, ça reste un jeu. Le revoir en dehors du jeu, c'est une chose mais sûrement pas de mariage.  
_ Alors tu comptes faire quoi s'il te choisit ?  
_ Je n'en sais rien…j'aurais le temps d'y réfléchir d'ici là mais je suis pratiquement certaine que ce ne sera pas moi donc je ne me fais pas trop de soucis.  
_ Tu ne devrais pas tirer des conclusions aussi hâtivement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui mais ne relevai pas ce qu'il venait de dire. À la place, je me levai de la chaise longue.

_ Alors on l'utilise cette piscine ou pas ? Lançai-je  
_ C'est parti ! Dit-il en se levant à son tour.

Il couru et se jeta dans l'eau, je le rejoignis tranquillement.

En fin d'après-midi, voyant que les autres ne rentraient toujours pas, nous décidâmes de quitter la villa et d'aller nous balader ailleurs. Nous prîmes un taxi jusqu'au centre-ville et Jacob me proposa d'aller sur Hollywood Boulevard pour une petite promenade. Je pus prendre une photo avec un faux Jack Sparrow, l'étoile de Tom Hanks et les empreintes de Clint Eastwood.

Après avoir entendu mon ventre gargouiller comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours, Jacob insista pour que nous allions manger un morceau dans un petit restaurant sympa. Je finis par accepter et c'est aux alentours de 22h30 que nous quittâmes le restaurant.

_ Les filles doivent être rentrées maintenant, je ferais mieux d'y aller.

oOo

Aux alentours de 23h30, on frappa à la porte de la villa. Je m'attendais à ce que ça soit Victoria venant nous annoncer l'arrivée d'un autre invité spécial ou je ne sais quelle autre surprise. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Emily arriva pour me signaler qu'Edward demandait à me voir.

Je me levai du canapé et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Je trouvai Edward en train de faire les cents pas devant la porte.

_ Bonsoir, dis-je pour lui signaler ma présence.

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers moi, avant de laisser apparaître un soupir.

_ Bonsoir, Bella.

Je sortis complètement et refermai la porte derrière moi. Je frissonnai légèrement et croisai mes bras lorsque le vent frais m'atteignit. Edward s'empressa de retirer sa veste pour la poser sur mes épaules.

_ Merci, soufflai-je.

Il acquiesça et passa nerveusement sa mains dans ses cheveux.

_ Je suis venu te chercher ce soir, je voulais qu'on aille dîner mais tu n'étais pas là.  
_ Non, en effet, je n'étais pas là. Jacob a eu la gentillesse de passer le reste de la journée avec moi parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je reste toute seule à la villa.

Edward se rapprocha de moi.

_ Écoute, dit-il. Je suis désolé, je voulais juste que tu te reposes et que tu fasses attention à ta cheville.  
_ Mais si je peux aller dîner avec toi, ça veut dire que j'aurais aussi très bien pu aller avec vous cet après-midi. Je n'ai pas la jambe cassée Edward, je me suis juste tordu la cheville ! Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me traite comme une enfant, j'ai horreur de ça.

Je vis les épaules d'Edward s'affaisser. Ce fût à mon tour de soupirer. Je tendis mon bras et posai ma main sur son avant-bras, lui faisant reporter son regard vers moi.

_ Écoute, Edward, repris-je doucement. C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je vais très bien. Et maintenant, si on oubliait tout ça et qu'on passait à autre chose ?

Il acquiesça en m'offrant un petit sourire.

_ Il y a bien quelque chose qui me tente, dit-il.  
_ Quoi donc ?

Il me regarda intensément et sans ajouter un mot, Edward fondit sur moi et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Un gémissement de surprise m'échappa, mais au contact de ses lèvres douces, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre le baiser.

Je sentis une de ses mains glisser dans mes cheveux et son autre bras entourer ma taille. Mes mains se faufilèrent à leur tour dans sa chevelure en bataille et autour de sa nuque, me permettant de l'attirer davantage contre moi. Nous nous embrassâmes fiévreusement, dévorant presque la bouche de l'autre.

Je sentis la langue d'Edward glisser le long de ma lèvre et j'entrouvris instantanément mes lèvres. Lorsque nos deux langues entrèrent en contact, Edward gémit et me poussa contre la porte en plaquant fermement son corps contre le mien.

Des milliers de papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre à la sensation de son corps pressé contre le mien et de sa main glissant le long de ma hanche et de ma cuisse. Il saisit ma jambe et le remonta jusqu'à sa hanche, nous rapprochant davantage l'un de l'autre.

Ce n'est que lorsque je crus que j'allais m'évanouir à cause du manque d'air que je décidai de briser notre baiser. J'eus à peine le temps de croiser le regard d'Edward qu'il s'attaquait à ma mâchoire. Je le sentis tirer légèrement mes cheveux pour me faire incliner la tête en arrière et descendre le long de mon cou en le léchant et le mordillant, me faisant gémir et me tortiller contre son corps.

_ Doucement. Edward. Stop. S'il te plaît, haletai-je.

Edward se stoppa mais nous ne nous écartâmes pas l'un de l'autre pour autant. Edward leva la tête et posa son front contre le mien, me fixant de ses beaux yeux perçants.

_ Si tu savais les toutes les choses que je te ferais s'il n'y avait pas toutes ces caméras, murmura-t-il.

Mon corps tout entier frissonna à ses mots. J'avais déjà eu un petit aperçu et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu me faire si avions été ailleurs, seuls…

Edward finit par relâcher ma cuisse et passa mes cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de s'éloigner de moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me jeter de nouveau dans ses bras. Sa chaleur et la fermeté de son corps me manquaient déjà.

_ On dîne tous les deux demain ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer, plus vraiment en état d'aligner deux mots. Edward m'embrassa alors une dernière fois sur le front avant de s'en aller.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Étant donné que j'ai fait mon come back sur mes deux autres histoires, il est temps que je le fasse ici aussi !**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les lectrices qui m'ont envoyé des messages et laissé des reviews tout le temps de mon absence. Vous ne m'avez pas oublié mais sachez que je ne vous ai pas oublié non plus !**

**Je vous laisse tout de suite passer à la lecture et le prochain chapitre arrivera très bientôt, promis !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Bella POV**

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, je me sentais de très bonne humeur. J'avais l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. J'avais envie de sourire à tout le monde. Même à Tanya. C'était vous dire à quel point je me sentais bien aujourd'hui.

Le baiser que j'avais échangé avec Edward ne cessait de se rejouer dans ma tête. Enfin...si on pouvait encore parler d'un baiser. Je crois que nous étions à deux doigts de nous envoyer en l'air contre la porte d'entrée.

Ces derniers temps, nous nous étions beaucoup rapproché avec Edward et je dois avouer que j'aimais beaucoup ça. Je me sentais bien avec lui et puis, il me faisait ressentir tellement de choses à la fois. Il arrivait à faire réagir mon corps par un simple regard. C'était un sensation assez grisante.

Ça me donnait envie de continuer sur cette voie là. Je voulais m'amuser durant cette aventure et profiter au maximum des moments que je passais en compagnie d'Edward.

Juste après le petit-déjeuner, nous avions reçu la visite de Victoria. Elle avait fait une entrée fracassante avec sa perpétuelle bonne humeur. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et appela toutes les filles à se réunir.

_ Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Aujourd'hui est une journée particulière. Premièrement, vous allez passer votre avant-dernière journée en compagnie de Jacob qui va nous quitter demain soir. Deuxièmement, demain soir aura lieu la soirée d'élimination.

Des geignements s'élevèrent parmi les filles.

_ Je sais, reprit Victoria. C'est triste mais c'est le jeu. C'est pour ça que je vous conseille de profiter au maximum de cette journée qui, pour l'une d'entre vous, sera la dernière à la villa. Mais ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent ! Dit-elle. Cet après-midi, vous allez participer à une activité spéciale qui se déroulera dans votre jardin. Il s'agit de l'élection de Miss Edward 2013 !

L'élection de Miss Edward 2013 ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague. Plusieurs filles se mirent à crier et à taper des mains, visiblement surexcitées à l'idée de participer à cette activité.

_ Je vous explique comment on va procéder, continua Victoria. On va vous apporter des vêtements et vous aurez pour mission de choisir trois tenues : une tenue pour représenter la ville ou l'état d'où vous venez, un maillot de bain et enfin, une robe de soirée.

Victoria nous expliqua que nous allions devoir passer trois fois, avec chacune des tenues choisies, et qu'à chaque passage, le jury délibérera pour éliminer des miss, jusqu'à en garder trois au final : une miss et deux dauphines.

_ C'est qui le jury ? Demanda Tanya.

_ Il sera uniquement composé d'Edward et Jacob.

Je vis Tanya taper dans la main de Jessica, comme si c'était du tout cuit pour elle. Ne t'enflamme pas trop ma vieille, j'avais beau ne pas être une mannequin et une pro des défilés, je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Si Edward Cullen cherchait une miss, une miss il aura.

_ Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, dit Victoria. Choisissez vos tenues, faites-vous belle et je vous donne rendez-vous à 15h dans le jardin, avec votre première tenue.

Victoria s'en alla et tout à coup, la villa était en ébullition. Tout le monde courait de son côté pour aller se préparer. Il y avait des bouchons dans la salle de bain du haut, Angela et moi décidâmes donc de prendre celle du rez-de-chaussée pour nous préparer en toute tranquillité.

Après m'être légèrement maquillée, je m'occupai de mes cheveux et décidai de les laisser détachés et naturellement bouclés. Une fois notre séance de préparation terminée, Angie et moi allâmes préparer le déjeuner pendant que les autres continuaient à se faire belle.

Juste après notre repas, on nous demanda de nous réunir dans le salon. Les penderies étaient arrivées. Il y en avait dans tous les sens. Il y avait au moins dix penderies rien que pour les vêtements, sans compter tous les accessoires à côté.

Toutes les filles se ruèrent sur les vêtements pour choisir les plus belles tenues. Je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à une des penderies où il n'y avait encore personne. Il s'agit des vêtements pour représenter d'où l'on venait car il y avait des tas de t-shirt avec des noms de villes et d'états américains.

Je trouvai immédiatement le mien. C'était un t-shirt sans manches, imprimé d'un joli paysage de mer et de palmiers, avec inscrit « California ». Parfait. Je pris également un petit short bleu foncé, une paire de sandales blanches et des lunettes de soleil. La tenue était très simple, mais très californienne.

Je continuai à me balader entre les penderies et ajoutai un bracelet à ma tenue. Je passai ensuite au maillot de bain. La plupart des filles avaient déjà choisi le leur, j'espérai qu'il me resterait quand même quelques beaux maillots.

Je finis par jeter mon dévolu sur un petit maillot vintage, dont le haut était bleu foncé avec un nœud blanc au milieu. Le bas était une culotte haute rouge qui remontait jusqu'à la taille. Le maillot de bain faisait très « navy », je trouvais ça très mignon.

Il ne me manquait plus que la robe de soirée. Il m'avait fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour la trouver, il y avait tellement de choix. Je finis par choisir une magnifique robe bleu nuit en mousseline. Elle était longue, avec une ceinture autour de la taille et une bande pailletée qui entourait le haut de robe.

Chacune d'entre nous alla se chercher un petit coin pour enfiler notre première tenue. Lorsque nous redescendîmes, Victoria nous attendait dans le salon.

_ Vous êtes superbes, les filles ! dit-elle. Et j'ai un petit quelque chose à ajouter à votre tenue.

Elle sortit cinq écharpes où était inscrit l'état d'où nous venions. J'avais donc l'écharpe Miss Californie, Miss Nevada pour Emily, Miss Texas pour Angela, Miss Floride pour Tanya, Miss Massachusetts pour Jessica et enfin Miss New York pour Jane.

D'entre nous toutes, la tenue d'Angela était la plus originale. Elle portait une chemise à carreaux, un short en jean, accompagné d'un chapeau et de bottes de cow-boy. Enfin...de cow-girl. Jessica et Jane était habillée de façon assez chic puisqu'elles venaient de la côte est, alors qu'Emily et moi étions plus décontractées, comme nous étions de la côte ouest.

Tanya quant à elle...c'était une autre histoire. Elle portait un t-shirt jaune fluo court, très court, avec écrit « Miami » en grandes lettres roses sur sa poitrine. Son haut couvrait tout juste sa poitrine et laissait apparaître tout son ventre. Elle portait également un short noir, que dis-je un micro short, qui ressemblait plus à une culotte qu'autre chose.

Edward et Jacob étaient déjà dans le jardin et il ne manquait plus que nous. Victoria nous demanda de nous placer en ligne derrière la baie vitrée qui menait au jardin, et de sortir au moment où elle nous appellerait.

Elle alla donc rejoindre Jacob et Edward à l'extérieur tandis que nous nous placions les unes derrières les autres. Tanya avait un peu joué des coudes pour se placer devant tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me taper sur le système lorsqu'elle jouait à la petite princesse comme ça.

Je soupirai et observai une dernière fois ma tenue. Je n'allais pas laisser quoi que ce soit affecté ma bonne humeur, c'était une belle journée et je comptais bien m'amuser. J'ajoutai une petite touche à ma tenue en nouant mon t-shirt sur le côté, laissant légèrement apparaître mon ventre. Je pris mes lunettes et les plaçai sur mon nez avec un sourire aux lèvres. J'étais prête.

Victoria nous invita à sortir. Nous nous placâmes au bord de la piscine, comme nous le faisions pour les soirées d'élimination. Jacob et Edward étaient assis à une table de l'autre côté de la piscine, Victoria à leur côté.

_ Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, nous sommes là aujourd'hui pour élire la Miss Edward 2013.

Je vis Edward sourire en entendant Victoria. Voir toutes les filles défiler pour lui et choisir sa miss, je crois qu'il aimait beaucoup l'idée.

_ Les filles, après chacun de vos passages, le jury éliminera l'une d'entre vous. Au final, vous ne serez plus que trois et on procédera au classement. La Miss et ses deux dauphines auront le privilège d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Edward.

Tout le monde applaudit, avec quelques cris de joie de la part de certaines. Lorsque le silence retomba, Victoria reprit.

_ C'est parti pour le premier passage. J'invite Miss Nevada à s'avancer.

Le défilé commença. Emily ouvrit la marche, elle traversa le petit pont au-dessus de la piscine jusqu'à la table où se trouvaient Jacob et Edward. Le clin d'oeil que Jacob lança à Emily ne m'échappa pas. Ce fût ensuite au tour de Jessica, suivie par Tanya et Angela.

_ Miss Californie, appela Victoria lorsque ce fût mon tour.

Je pris une grande inspiration et m'avançai. Je traversai le petit pont jusqu'à la table du jury. Je pris mes lunettes, les posai sur ma tête et fis un clin d'oeil aux garçons. Je plaçai mes mains sur mes hanches et patientai quelques secondes. Je vis Edward croiser ses bras et s'adosser contre son siège, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je fis un petit tour sur moi-même, avant de retourner sur mes pas et reprendre ma place près des autres filles.

Jane referma la marche. Victoria invita ensuite les garçons à délibérer et annoncer la personne qu'ils souhaitaient éliminer. Jacob et Edward se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et se mirent à chuchoter. Après quelques secondes, Edward se redressa.

_ Jane, tu es éliminée du jeu.

Victoria invita Jane à la rejoindre et nous envoya nous changer pour notre deuxième passage, en maillot de bain cette fois. Lorsque nous fûmes de nouveau face à Edward et Jacob, Victoria nous appela dans le même ordre que pour notre premier passage.

Lorsque ce fût mon tour, j'y allais avec le sourire. Je commençai vraiment à me prêter au jeu. C'était marrant, il y avait de la musique en fond, une bonne ambiance et puis surtout, j'avais toute l'attention d'Edward sur moi lors de mon passage.

Je m'arrêtai près de la table de notre jury et patientai quelques instants. J'eus le droit à des sifflements de la part de Jacob. Le coup de coude qu'Edward lui asséna ne m'échappa pas. Je souris et leur envoyai un petit baiser avant de retourner à ma place.

Lors de ce passage, ce fût au tour de Jessica d'être éliminée. Nous effectuâmes ensuite notre troisième passage. Une par une nous nous avançâmes, dans nos robes cette fois-ci. Au terme de ce dernier passage, Edward décida d'éliminer Emily.

Il ne restait donc plus que Tanya, Angela et moi. Un sourire m'étira les lèvres, je faisais partie des gagnantes, ce qui était en soi un exploit. Edward devait encore choisir dans quel ordre il allait nous placer mais ça m'importait peu. Je faisais partie du top 3, j'avais donc gagné une sortie avec lui.

Victoria nous demanda de nous approcher vers la table. La place de deuxième dauphine fût attribuée à Angela. Alors que nous attendions qu'Edward poursuive, je vis Tanya se pencher légèrement. Elle me regarda en haussant les sourcils et secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour me dire que la première place ne serait pas pour moi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Si seulement elle savait que c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Ce n'était pas comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit à ma place dans l'aventure.

_ Miss Edward 2013 est...Bella !

Je retournai mon attention vers Edward et souris, non sans avoir au préalable lancé un regard significatif à Tanya. J'entendis les filles applaudir mollement à ma victoire, hormis Angela et Jacob. Edward se leva et s'approcha avec trois écharpes et une petite couronne à la main. Edward donna d'abord une écharpe à Angela, puis à Tanya.

Il vint ensuite face à moi et m'enfila mon écharpe avant de poser la couronne sur ma tête. Sur mon écharpe était écrit « Miss Edward 2013 ». Il prit ma main et déposa un baiser avant de me souffler un « bravo ». Nous eûmes également le droit à une rose de la part de Jacob.

_ Merci à toutes d'avoir participer, dit Edward. Angela, Tanya et Bella, je passerai vous chercher ce soir à 19h pour notre rendez-vous.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers moi et chuchota.

_ Garde l'écharpe autour de toi ce soir, elle te va à ravir.


End file.
